Cupids Chokehold
by ccs's cherry blossom
Summary: She with held secrets of her past, he loved her with a passion. But they're are always ripped apart. The man that Kinomoto Sakura once thought she loathed, was the one person she couldn't live without. And this time she had to get him back. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** She always thought she had bad Karma. Why? Because the man that she loathes the most will probably be the man she spends the rest of her life with. How? Because he was her partner for everything in school. Now? Her roommate and work partner. Law makes things always seem so much frustrating.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own CCS so you no sue!

**

* * *

**

Cupids Chokehold

_Entry 1: Men PMS more than woman._

* * *

"Objection! Your honour please, harassing the witness." 

"I disagree, your honour Miss Kinomoto obviously does not understand the rules of the courtroom. I am simply asking the witness questions."

"Your honour, she is throwing accusations and too many questions at the witness, she is making the witness an unstable source of evidence by confusing her. As for the harassing."

"Over-ruled, Miss Fujiwara, you may continue-"

"I believe what Miss Kinomoto, my partner meant to say was that throwing too many questions at the witness would confuse him. Then he is an unable piece of evidence and we are wasting both yours, his and the juries time."

"Very well, Miss Fujiwara, Mr Li is correct, please calm down on the questioning, remember this is not an interrogation, that is the Police job."

The blond haired woman muttered something to herself before continuing on questioning the witness. Meanwhile I glared at the man in front of me. He sat down his amber eyes glistening with mirth before turning towards me and grinning even more.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he whispered

"Li, we have been going through this for almost 11 years, it is Kinomoto and as for what's wrong, nothing, I could have handled that on my own." I whispered back harshly.

Yes 11 years, 11 years of torture. What torture you ask. That. In that I mean this thing sat next to me. The one that goes by the name of Syaoran Li. Since he moved from Hong Kong to Japan he ruined my whole high school life. And then once I finished school, he left to go back to Japan, that night I celebrated my achievement that from the age 14 to 18, I had survived the player. After finishing university at the age of 23 for law, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I moved to Hong Kong for my life career. So when Li turned up and Li became my partner, yes I'll say it I was a bit pissed. But what really made me blow my roof was that the brat was my roommate.

Now at the age of 24 and a half, my life seems doomed. You know the fact is that I might as well marry the guy since we are practically joined to the hip. Not willingly though.

Just for a quick explanation though, Li is almost 26. How does this work out? Well I was exceptionally brainy so I skipped a year. Again, one of the biggest mistake of my life.

I watched as he leaned over to my neck, resting his chin on my shoulder. For normal people if you loathe somebody, you would scream and kill them. But I'm not exactly normal. Li is pervy and no matter how many times I have tried to stop him, he just won't leave me alone. So me being me gave up on that, so not only do I not have a private life but also I have no rights against this guy. Plus which, I never had a love life since he had come into my life.

"Oh but you would have caved, you're a good little girl and do as the big man says, we would have lost this case if I hadn't stepped in _Sakura_." his hot breath tickled my neck. That was why he was doing it, because he knew I was ticklish.

"So then Li, why must you always on insist on having me as your partner."

"Because, I need a sexy lady to finish my look." Removing the hand from my thigh, which I didn't even notice was there he pulled back from me and winked before concentrating back on the case.

Oh yeah and did I mention he is a perverted hormonal man who would jump into bed with me, and I wouldn't have to ask twice?

* * *

I opened the apartment door, Li unfortunately in tow. 

"I can't believe we lost!" I screamed at the walls. The man who we were convicting as a child molester and kidnapper went free.

"That stupid jury, wait till they find another child out there, ruined beyond repair, I hope they feel so guilty they can never looked at themselves in the mirror ever AGAIN!" I jumped onto the sofa kicking both shoes into the corner of the room.

"Just because we lost, doesn't mean you have to blame it on the jury."

I jumped off the couch to look at Li wide-eyed. I was about to retort at him when he turned around. Man he looked more pissed than I felt.

"Umm, Li?"

"Just go to bed Sakura, we lost, end of."

"End of? END OF? Don't give me that crap, you know that man was guilty and you aren't as happy about it either so stop acting so cool about it."

"What _I_ am pissed about is the fact that _you_ were all over one of the defence lawyers like a slut."

"Hoe?"

"Don't act like you don't know Sakura. You might as well just asked him to come to bed with you instead of making a fool of yourself."

"I was just talking to him and besides he was GAY!"

He didn't answer me, instead he just walked passed me to his bedroom. I flinched when I heard it slam shut.

"Just what is his problem?" I muttered under my breath. Grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen I walked into my bedroom.

Placing the glass down on my bedside table, I got ready for bed. I never wore much to bed; a large white t-shirt -courtesy of the darling Li, I forgot to bring night clothing when I moved here so I just slept in my bra and pants of course Li living with me cause complications so he lent me one of his t-shirts, which I never returned- and a my favourite white panties which had bunnies on them. Hey! I'm described as the innocent one here.

I looked at myself in the mirror before letting my hair down from its tight bun, and removing the heavy make-up from my face.

Also I put my glasses to the side, which the opticians said I don't have to wear anymore, but I got into a habit of wearing them so I suppose they are like a shield for me. Looking at myself now, I looked completely different from what people saw me as.

In the day I was a nice, polite woman who always had her head held high with the glasses and professional hairstyle, at night, I was cute innocent Sakura.

Of course only one person has seen this side of me. No Oscar award for guessing whom it is.

"Sakura! I just love those cute little bunny panties on you." I growled in annoyance before grabbing my pillow and chucking it at him.

"Give a woman some privacy Li! You pervert! You jerk! Shall I tell you something, YOU should be put up for molestation!"

"Molestation? For who?"

"YOU!"

"I can't perv over that."

"Excuse ME!?"

"NOTHING?"

"Li Syaoran…" I inhaled a deep breath before chasing after him out of my room.

"GET YOUR SO CALLED SEXY BEHIND HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"I KNEW YOU FOUND IT SEXY!"

"YOU JERK!"

* * *

_Crashes were heard from the floor below as an old couple sat up in bed grinning to themselves._

* * *

"Ah those were the days." The man smiled to himself. 

"But you must admit George, young couples and there ways of making love are very violent."

"Nah, Maria, those two up there are just very passionate about each other."

"Very nice looking couple, they'll have beautiful kids."

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SAKURA!"

"FUCK ME!" the old couple glanced at the ceiling above.

"Your right George, they must feel very passionate about each other."

"Hmm, mmm."

* * *

_A floor above though wasn't so pretty._

* * *

I was currently straddling Li with his arms pinned to the floor. Before you say anything, am I not supposed to hate the man? Oh I do with a burning passion. I'm just going knock 5 senses out of that's all. 

"You know Sakura, I love it when you're feisty."

"Shut… UP!" I aimed my fist at him but he was too quick. Instead I found myself on my back, me carrying Li between my thighs so I couldn't kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

"You are a cunning man Li, but you just wait till the morning I am going to kick your rear end into next YEAR!"

"When we are married and have kids?" he cocked his head to the side, his smirk still present, and his long chestnut bangs covering most of his amber eyes.

"Pigs will fly first."

"Well then I think I just saw one fly past the window."

"Li Syaoran get off of me this instant before I shout 'rape'."

"No worries, I'll just say you like it rough." My eyebrows must have shot of my forehead.

"Besides you were the one who was straddling me first."

"To punch you." I retorted. Why must he make everything seem so perverted?

"Yes of course I believe you. Oh and Cherry-chan, the reason seems so perverted is because they are. We were meant to be and you know it." And without any further ado, he lifted himself off of me and threw me over his shoulder.

"LI PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT, WHERE ARE WE GOING?!"

I heard him chuckle.

"To your room, to kiss Sakura night-night."

"In your dreams pretty boy."

"I dream a lot more than that my little petal." I blushed and looked away. That was the only nickname that ever done that to me. And all because one dream, no let me re-phrase that. Nightmare.

He softly put me on my bed before kissing the left side of my cheek and walking out of my bedroom, shutting the door behind.

"Twat." This, though it may sound unusual was a normal routine, somehow he would manage to give me a kiss on the left hand side of my cheek. One of these days though I will get him.

"STOP PLANNING REVENGE SAKI, IT'S ALL ABOUT THE LOVE!" I nearly fell of my bed before turning to face the wall.

"I swear that guy is psychic of something." I muttered before falling into a deep slumber of nightmares of guess who… Li Syaoran. The man I loathe.

**

* * *

A/N:** New story. I'm trying different styles for each story. This one humour and romance staring my fav couple S+S. Now what did Syaoran go off all moody for at the beginning, could it be JEALOUSY! Heehee… And guess what? This whole story is from Sakura P.O.V. So no lookies into what Syaoran is feeling… at the moment. 

One simple request and that is I get more than 6 or 7 reviews or NO update. I haven't much time at the moment and I will only write if there is people who are willing to support me, harsh yes but people who don't have much time on their hands will understand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** She always thought she had bad Karma. Why? Because the man that she loathes the most will probably be the man she spends the rest of her life with. How? Because he was her partner for everything in school. Now? Her roommate and work partner. Law makes things always seem so much frustrating.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own CCS so you no sue!

* * *

Cupids Chokehold

_Entry 2: Li Syaoran hates men._

* * *

"Sakura?" I pulled the blanket over my head. 

"Saki?" I moved deeper under the blanket.

"Saki, it's time to get up." I could faintly hear a deep voice disturbing my sleep.

"Saki, if you don't get up I am going to have to resort to desperate measures." The voice was smooth like silk, deep and soft. So nice.

"Saki, I'm serious."

"5 more minutes." I whined quietly and I heard a chuckle from the person.

"Saki, do you know who it is?" They whispered in my ear, their breath tickling my earlobe. Who ever you are, you smell fucking good!

"It's me, Syaoran." Hmm, Syaoran, sexy name, means little wolf but don't I know that name? I smiled.

"Your roommate." My eyes snapped open. Syaoran? Roommate! SEXY?! Holy buttocks. I could hear the person run out the room and shut my door.

"Li, get you backside here. NOW!" Following his footsteps I sprinted out the room, to find him on the sofa, smirking like some deranged idiot.

"Stop smirking like some deranged idiot and let me kick your-"

"Nice ladies don't swear Saki." He puts his index finger on his chin and looked to the ceiling, appearing to be thinking. Very hard.

"On the other hand, you're not exactly nice."

"Why you mother-"

* * *

"Those two are at it again." 

"Indeed they are Maria, I'm surprised they aren't exhausted yet."

"Maybe they are desperate to have a baby George."

"Yes mi'dear. I can remember when we were like that." They both smiled to themselves.

_"OW, NOT SO HARD!"_

"Indeed George, indeed."

* * *

"Li, what's wrong, don't you want me to hit you?" I asked him, as I smiled innocently, cocking my head to the one side. 

"Saki, we need to talk." He was gasping for breath, his normally tanned cheeks, a shade of rose.

"About what?"

"About how you can't be that violet in bed." He grinned before ducking under the sofa to avoid the vase I threw at him.

"Great, now we need another vase." I stated.

"No, _you_ need another vase."

"It was _yours_ to begin with."

"But I didn't like." I pouted before placing my arms over my chest.

"Please, can you buy another vase, I liked it."

"You know Sakura, I have a nice view of your bunny panties from here." I looked down to see that the t-shirt had risen when I folded my arms

I blushed before unfolding my arms and chucking another item at him.

"PERVERT!"

"But my little petal, you just offer it to me on a plate, how can I not resist."

"I do NOT!"

"Do."

"Not."

"Do."

"NOT!

"DO!"

"I MOST CERTAINLY WOULD NOT! YOU ARE THE LAST MAN I WOULD OFFER IT TO AND THEN I WOULDN'T DO IT, YOU… YOU PERVERT!"

"Only pervy over you hunny." And then he winked at me walking away, to his bedroom as if nothing happened. I looked to the clock. 9:30! What the hell?

"Ah! We're LATE! Li why didn't you say!"

"I was trying to do that when I woke you up but apparently you were to busy dreaming about how SEXY I am."

"More like annoying!" With that I stomped into my room and slammed my door for extra effect.

"SAKI! ONE OF THESE DAYS WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO GET A NEW DOOR!" he shouted at me from his room

"NO YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO." I responded my voice having to be raised because there was a thick wall between us.

"WHY ME?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE MAN!"

"AND YOU LIVED HERE FIRST PLUS IT IS YOUR BEDROOM!" I put on a white blouse with black trousers and high-heeled stilettos. Putting my hair in a high ponytail, I slipped my glasses onto the bridge of my nose. Grabbing my jacket, I walked out of my bedroom to find Li, sitting there grinning at me as if all his birthdays had come at once.

"What are grinning about?" I snapped at him as I grabbed the keys and walked out the door before running back in to get my bag.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just happy." I looked at him with horror.

"Happy about what?"

"Happy that there is another working day with you." I rolled my eyes at him, stamping down the stairs, him slightly in front.

"Yeah, and guess what Li, I am really happy to be working with you." We passed an old couple on the floor beneath us before walking down the rest of the stairs. They smiled at us as if we just got married.

"I know you do Saki."

"Of course I do. Not."

"No need to be so harsh."

"Oh but Li there is."

"And that would be…"

"That would be the fact that I have to look at your face day in day out and there is no escape."

"You make me sound like a stalker." he mused as we walked over to his black Audi.

"I'm starting to think you are." I muttered under my breath. Opening the passenger door and slammed it once I got in.

"What was that my little petal." I blushed and looked away. Damn it with the stupid nicknames.

"No-nothing."

"Fair enough, I just could have sworn you said something." And with that he put the keys in the ignition revving up the car and pulled out of the parking space.

"Syaoran, Sakura! Over here." Li's head moved to the direction of the voice, I however knew who it was.

"Eriol!" Li walked straight over to him, me slowly trudging behind. Were we not late! Could Eriol not see! His fiancée, Tomoyo was behind him smiling. She is getting as bad as him, my BEST friend is going insane, like Eriol! What am I going to do?

"Syaoran, man hows it been? Sakura-san." he acknowledged me with a bow causing me to raise a brow.

"Li gets an 'hows it been' and I get formalities…" I huffed at him before turning away. Shutting my eyes I folded my arms over my chest, this time making sure nothing was revealed. He laughed at me.

"Yeah, well Sakura, it is the morning and you can be pretty pissy at this time of the day."

"I am not, and if anything the reason why I am on edge is because we are late because a certain someone, not mentioning names, Li, were messing about." Eriol laughed and embraced me in a friendly hug before ushering us to carry on. I gave a small wave to Tomoyo, who rushed the sip of latte she began to drink, to give us a smile before we walked away.

I heard some in audible words being muttered darkly from Li's mouth. I raised a sceptical eyebrow at him.

"So the stalker finally went nuts." He looked up at me giving me a dark look before walking in front of me, too fast for me to catch up.

"Fine Mr. assy pants." He walked into the elevator and before I couldn't even get to them the doors shut, Li not even bothering to try and stop them.

I stood in shock, re-winding the scene in my head.

What the hell just happened? Recovering quickly I made my way to the stairs, running –actually sprinting- up the steps I reached the top floor, where our section of offices were held.

Walking hurriedly over to my cubicle, latte in hand I dropped everything on the desk to look at Li in the next cubicle staring at him in shock and anger.

"Right, what the _hell_ crawled up your arse this morning? First your all chipper and like your pervy self the next your glaring at me and walking off, leaving me staring at the elevator door. Albeit very nice, gold doors but still Li! What is your problem?!"

Li looked at me darkly before standing up, grabbing his stuff and walked to the boss's office. For extra effect he slammed the door behind him. I flinched before staring into space.

I hadn't realised I had been staring for so long. I hadn't realised that everybody was beginning to stare at me. I hadn't realised _why _everyone was staring at me. I hadn't realised the cold icicles running down my cheeks leaving a burning sensation in their path.

Rika walked up to me, putting her hand on my shoulder, she asked quietly.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" I looked at her, putting on weary smile.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

She leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"You're crying." I looked over to her, when she retreated back.

"Wh-what?"

"You're crying." I reached over to my cheek, the salty wet substance running down my cheeks.

WHAT THE _FUCK_?

I looked around, my head spinning before dashing towards the ladies lavatory. Locking the door, I rushed to the mirror, and sure enough, hot red marks were left of the running water that had escaped my eyes.

"What am I crying for?" I asked my self.

"It's not like I actually care whether Li likes me or not."

_Right_?

* * *

Walking out, my crying finally seized and now hardly even evitable that I had been crying, I sat down in my seat, to see a sticky left from Naoko. 

_Hey Sakura,_

_Just in case you haven't been informed and so you won't be embarrassed, Li-san asked for a transfer. He said something about not being able to work with sluts. He is going on a trip to Japan for a BIG case that you and him have been aiming for, for ages! Boss said that he couldn't allow you two because you weren't good enough. He is working with Saskia now – boss said those two were a better match-. Thought you should know. Li-san also said to tell you he went home to collect his stuff. Him and Saskia really hit it off today and she was looking for a flat mate and all so he said it would be better than staying with you._

_Hope your okay sweetheart, RING TOMOYO after work; you're going to need a release of anger._

_P.s He is a twat, your not the only one who is thinking it._

I stared at the note. Wait- does this mean he thinks I am a slut? Was he not flirting with me this morning? And that case! He knows how much this meant to me.

Scrunching up the note I threw it in the waste bin.

Twat.

* * *

When I got home, I didn't ring Tomoyo. In fact I didn't do anything. Looking around I saw Li had cleared his stuff from the apartment and the room. It was almost as if he hadn't even been living here this morning. Sitting on the couch, I thought carefully. What had I done, NOTHING! So why was he so mad? 

The real question however was why was I not happy that he had finally left?

Nothing was all I felt. I felt confused, lonely angry and upset. Just like when _she _left, without a trace. My lip began to tremble before forcing myself not to cry again.

Bastard, who needs him?

Because I think I do.

**

* * *

A/N:** Gasps I was so not planning it to turn out that way. Not as humorous as the first chappie. Humour will return in a few chapters but first lets get all the details out. Syaoran left? But why? 

Bettcha can't guess. Re-read it and look closely again at it. See where he was happy and where he wasn't. Did something? HEHE. I am evil.

Sakura's emotions. Bit of a whirlwind ne? Everyone conspired against her today. I feel like crying.

Coughs . Thankyou SO much! For the reviews I mean. I got way more than I expected for this story. Again however I must ask for eight or more. Not for greed, I'm writing this chapter, and I should be revising for my exams on Monday. Someone needs to sue me. Please hit the purple button at the bottom.

Pweety pwease?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** She always thought she had bad Karma. Why? Because the man that she loathes the most will probably be the man she spends the rest of her life with. How? Because he was her partner for everything in school. Now? Her roommate and work partner. Law makes things always seem so much frustrating.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own CCS so you no sue!

* * *

Cupids Chokehold

_Entry 3: French Chocolate; A great anti-depressant._

* * *

_1 Year Later_

I gazed around the office before looking back at the folder on my desk. Silently I did three summersaults and a little victory dance.

In the past 6 months I had won three cases and had only lost one! I mean cummon before I never won any.

I looked happily around the room; smiling softly to everyone as they walked into the office greeting a small 'good morning' to anyone whom walked passed my cubicle. Swinging to the side a frown etched its way onto my face. The empty cubicle stood there, bare and cold as if mocking me.

It had taken me six months, SIX F_REAKING _MONTHS! To recover from the blow Li had sent me. To everyone's surprise – to mine especially, I was horrified – Li leaving to take on the big case in Japan left me very badly injured, mentally I mean.

I refused to come out of the apartment and then even going to the extreme my room. I would lock myself in my room letting darkness swallow me up and then spit me back out again. By the end of the month, Li left, I had lost almost one and a half stone and could not get any sleep. But unaware to everyone, my brain was still ticking. It was still working. Because there was a reason why I refused to sleep or eat. I was trying to figure out my emotions.

No matter how much I tried to feel hatred for Li, I couldn't. Like when she left, I could only cry and cry I did. Then I thought about how I felt for him before. I never hated him. I always mistaken my feelings for him as hatred and loath. That feeling was anonymous to me and because I had never felt hatred before I assumed that what I felt for Li must've been hatred.

Of course, I then felt a boiling point for Saskia Fujiwara, that bitch, slag, slut- need I say more? So if I felt hatred for Fujiwara then what was it I felt for Li?

I realised that my game of me hide, everyone seek would not work out much longer so I revealed myself to the world. Once again broken, underweight, starved and puffy-eyed.

Finally doing what Naoko had told me on that fateful day, I told Tomoyo everything, from the incident in the lodge when we saw them till today. All my thoughts… everything.

As I got deeper into my emotions though, I realised the frown that deepened on Tomoyo's face until she was almost in tears. I had asked what was wrong but she only put her hand on mine and shook her head.

'_You love him.'_

These words had shaken every bone in my body. My wall that surrounded my heart shattered and I remember having to choke back a sob.

'_What?'_

'_You love him.'_

'_Tomoyo, I'm the one who is supposed to be delusional, not you.'_

'_I'm not, Sakura you.Love.Him.'_

I could remember screaming and smashing things. I couldn't remember anything beyond that. The only thoughts that came through me head was '_WHY?_' What had I done to deserve it?

But then my sick sense of humour kicked in. Well why of course because Kami-sama hates you.

At first I was in denial –who wouldn't be, I thought I loathed the man for 11 years, and then someone tells me I'm in love with the twat- but slowly I accepted it.

Leading to the person I am now. After putting on some weight, thanks to lovely french chocolate, which let me tell you now… IS THE BEST FUCKING THING YOU CAN EVER AND I MEAN _EVER_ BUY! Get my point?

After convincing the boss I would work better on my own he gave me a trial and guess what, I WON! Ha in your face bossy. Yeah! Go me.

And after becoming much more friendly, I ROCK! Yeah but I still have my sarcastic side. Yes boys and girls, I still can be a cruel cow but never fear, I am way more out going now, see?

I was in an even better mood because last week I found out Li and Fujiwara had lost the case –wasn't too happy about the man going free but…- and the reason of that was because Saskia had missed a piece of evidence vital to the investigation. So ha, I was happy at somebody who was in misery but hey, the girl is a slut, people have we not seen the size skirt she wore before she left? I'm not even sure it could even be classed as micro-mini.

Nothing could spoil except for the fact they were returning to work. Today might I mention? And I just got over my depressive episode of my life. Really, when I die I must ask Kami-sama what I did that made him so pissed at me; he decided that he was going to make my life a living hell.

So there it was the cubicle that was mocking me in all its blue and white glory –I need get Tomoyo in these offices they really are so dull.

Looking at the clock I took in a shaky breath. Calm yourself Sakura. Nothing bad can happen. Pfft and my name isn't Sakura Kinomoto. Pigs will fly if my mouth has nothing sarcy to say when Li and Fujiwara come in.

I gazed at my reflection in the tinted window. I really had changed since Sy- I mean Li had left. Today was an excellent example. My hair was worn down, with a hair band pulling back the temple of my hair letting the bangs cover my eyes. No make up with a loose white short-sleeved blouse and knee high skirt. My high-heeled shoes were black and I wore skin coloured tights. I smiled slightly before turning back to my laptop screen to see a pop-up appear indicating an email was just received.

**_Sakura! Li and Slut just pulled in. Armed and ready to go love: P_ **

**_Naoko_**

I suppressed a small laugh, if the situation wasn't so serious I just might have laughed but I didn't.

Butterflies danced in my stomach before feeling my heart clench and my blood boil with anger. Fujiwara and Li. Not a good match- wait, am I experiencing… jealousy?

Another thing to add to my 'to do list' when I die.

Remember to shoot cupid with one of his love arrows and make him fall in love with someone he loathes. Or is it a she?

I was brought out of my trance when another email popped up at me.

_**Sakura, they're heading towards the elevator doors, Li don't look too please with the slut though xD.**_

_**Naoko**_

I shook my head at my friend. Naoko was secretary for this lawyer firm and so she knew everything that needed to be known in and out of our personal lives.

She also was the one who came up with the nickname for Fujiwara. I really need to delete those emails when I have a chance.

Shutting my laptop, I opened the file that had been placed on my desk this morning. New case? Looking through, I listed the main points, Rape… Drugs… abuse… DAD? Oh lookie here, a convicted murder, found innocent after conviction. Spent three years in prison after getting a re-trial. Sued court. Hmm… bummer.

What really caught my attention though was what the file said on the first page.

_Partner? Li Syaoran?_

Now normally I would have been 'great another case with him.' But if I remember correctly, didn't boss say him and Fujiwara was a better match. Did boss not know that I cannot possibly work with the person who broke my heart – unintentionally most probably, Li always was a careless person.

Grabbing the file, I stood up and walked towards the main office, oblivious to two people who had walked in there.

Opening the door, I slammed it shut. Ignoring the two other occupants, my glare was directed at my boss. His chocolate brown eyes staring back at me innocently. He smirked at me before I snorted under my breath.

"Touya…" My voice was low and dangerous; I felt the two people behind shuffle back a bit, me not sparing them one glance yet. I hadn't had one of these tempers in ages.

"What in hells name are you playing at?" I snapped at him.

"Sakura, is the anyway to talk to your boss? I would have thought _you_ would've know better _little sister._" Yes indeed the other man in my life, who I love dearly but is a twat. My brother who just so happens to be my boss. This is why I have to work bloody damn hard! Because when your older brother is your boss, he'll insult you at every chance he has, or more specifically, Touya would.

"You could be a damn God at this very moment and I still wouldn't care! What on earth are you playing at?" I shouted.

"What do you mean?" I slammed the file on his desk before I saw a flicker of guilt in his eyes; he cringed slightly, looking up at me apologetically.

"Sakura, I tried everything in my power to stop it but the board said no."

"No, _no."_ I gritted my teeth together as I felt tears surfacing my eyes.

"Do they not forget that I had to go to rehab, do they not forget that I had bloody depression for three months then having to spend another three moths off to recover properly. Do they not care for all my hard work I have done so I don't feel shamed and now, NOW THEY PUT ME BACK WITH THE BASTARD!"

Hey I am angry.

"Sakura, I know you want to discuss this but, I'm sure not in the company we have."

"Company?" I blushed slightly before turning rigidly around to find a pair of blue and amber eyes staring at me. The amber eyes stared at me in horror as if someone slapped them in the face.

"Sakura?" There is only so much drama a girl can take and I think I just reached my limit because my brain seemingly chose that exact time to switch off. For those who don't understand … I fainted.

Swirls of white came to my eyes when I opened them. I forced the bile that came to my throat back down. My body felt slightly numb, and a ticklish sensation was present in my feet. My head felt light header and me? Like shit to be honest.

Judging by the big Red Cross on the door, I'd say I was in Hospital. Oh joy! I finally got to see it. Please people, I hope we all note I was being sarcastic.

"Saki?"

I groggily sat up only to find the cause of all my problems sitting there beside me on a seat. The tension was thick, I'm sure if I had a knife I could cut through it. And maybe him too!

"What happened to Kinomoto?" I spat harshly. He cringed before slumping even further into his chair.

"Yeah, about that..."

"…"

"I heard about, you know you being depressed."

"Oh really? Glad to see you care."

"I did." he muttered softly. This really did not help. He was playing the victim. I was the one broken hearted.

"Well that is just great Li because you know what, it was your fault- I mean what the hell crawled up your arse. Who died and made you god?"

He looked at me before putting a determined look on his face.

"Eriol. You know, I have known you the same amount possibly longer then Eriol and yet your all nice to him and you can't even call me by my first name." I raised a brow.

"Who was the only went off with slut face?"

"Slut face?"

"Fujiwara."

"Saskia is very nice actually."

"Yeah, especially her 200 dollar boob job and blue thong."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard, at least she was easier to get into bed no? Well sorry Li but I'm just not that sought of-" Bastard, bastard, bastard, BASTARD! He didn't let me finish my sentence. Do your want to know why? Because he has his tongue down my throat! He has very nice lips- NO! Bad Sakura, bad man, bad person hurt you. Retreat your tongue twat, RETREAT MY TONGUE! Oh lord, he is such a good kisser. Wait! He stealing my first kiss here. Oh Kami-sama, what did I do? Why am I responding? Somebody please HELP!

He pulled his lips from my, me too in shock to say or do anything. Kissing me on my left cheek, he brought his mouth to my ear.

"Night My little petal, sleep tight."

Then retreating, he walked away, grabbing his jacket and walked out the room before shouting down the corridor.

"OH AND SAKI CALL ME Syaoran! SEE YOU TOMMOROW HONEY!"

Wait! What just happened? Because I could have just sworn, Syao-Li kissed me and I kissed him back after what he done. And that he said he was jealous of ERIOL!

HOLY BONKERS! TOO MUCH DRAMA!

Hoe! My head hurts!

**

* * *

A/n:** Dances like a silly person. He is back and he kissed Sakura. Woot! Some humour is back. Rehab, depression, yes it happens to the best of us. I thought that perhaps we could have a weird relationship full of humour and Sakura being confused. 

Do you like? Review, review! Lol xD. Thank you again to my reviewers. I already have my tribute page ready for the end of the story to a thank you for all my supporters. )


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** She always thought she had bad Karma. Why? Because the man that she loathes the most will probably be the man she spends the rest of her life with. How? Because he was her partner for everything in school. Now? Her roommate and work partner. Law makes things always seem so much frustrating.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own CCS so you no sue!

* * *

Cupids Chokehold

_Entry 4: Tomoyo Daidouji. Eriol Hiragizawa. Cupids Physics._

* * *

I tapped the end of my pen. The meeting in chambers always was boring, but I don't recall it being _this_ boring. 

I sighed inwardly under my breath, carefully not to be heard.

Really, can't we just do the pissing investigation and background checks and get on with the bloody case! Really, it's simple, go to court, present evidence and the jury makes the decision, if we lose bad on us but _still_, it is NOT rocket science.

And Li, well he might as well have been born as a woman! Or maybe he was… He could have had a sex change! Which would explain why he is such a pretty boy! Wait- that makes me gay. Right? Or not. HOE!

I'm not talking to him just for anybodies information. I mean, who on this planet, has a go at someone –mentally destroys them- leaves for a year, then comes back as if nothing happened. AND HE _KISSED _ME! MY FIRST FREAKING KISS! First I tell you. FIRST!

Maybe men can pms. Only they are longer and worse than a woman. But then again Eriol has yet to do that. Nor has my brother so perhaps not.

"Miss Kinomoto." I snapped out of my daze, to stare the honour himself. Ryuren Taboshi. The most famous judge in Asia, approaching the age of 65, his black robes clung to his lithe frame, long, silver hair was brought back into a low pony, as his dull silver eyes bored into me. I shivered involuntary.

"Yes, your honour."

"Well what is your opinion on the matter?" Oh shit. I felt a nudge in my knee. I looked out of my eye to see Li nodding his head just slightly.

"Well…"

"Oh yeah- I mean yes sorry. I totally agree." He seemed pleased with my answer and nodded contently.

"So it is agreed." He asked in a slightly happier tone than I liked. We murmured a small 'yes' before he dismissed us.

Okay, forget no talk. What the fuck just happened!?

"Li?"

"Yes."

"What was that about?"

"Just asking if we were willing to go to Japan for a month or so to do our background checks on." Shit.

"Saskia will be joining us too." double shit.

"We'll all have to share the same suite though." triple shit.

"Shit."

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, actually Li there is."

"What would that be?"

"That I don't want to share a suite with a fake plastic thing, who thinks wearing micro-mini's off of the Richter scale is suitable and a man who pms's more than me!"

"It won't be that bad. And I thought I told you to call me Syaoran." I gave him a warning glance before stopping abruptly in front of him purposely having to make him stop.

I gave him a glare before placing my hands on my hips.

"Listen Li. I am going to pretend that yesterday never happened. You cannot do what you done and think that you can just comeback like nothing happened!"

"…"

"And if you think you can, well think again pretty boy because it is not going to happen. Plus which, I must remember to kick your rear soon for stealing my_ first_ kiss."

I stomped off leaving him in my trail. I turned around the corner ignoring his protests of telling me to 'get back here Sakura!'

Dialling the number on my phone, I placed it on my ear, allowing the ringing to echo in my ear.

'Hello?'

"Hey, Tomoyo."

'AI! Sakura! How are you, oh my god you haven't rang in weeks!' I pulled the phone away from my ear, wincing slightly at Tomoyo's rants. Once I heard her quieten down, I place the phone back to its original place.

"Yeah, Tomoyo about that…"

'What is it?'

"Li is back."

'…'

"Hello, Tomoyo are you there?"

'Get over to my place. NOW!' And then I was greeted by the dial tone.

Are you kidding me? She lives on the other side of Hong Kong! It's a good half hour drive. An hour on the tube.

Oh well, Tube here I come!

* * *

Never again. Never again I tell you! And if I do, stop me, please? Why, oh why kami-sama MUST you insist on making my life a living hell? That goes for you too cupid! 

I'm starting to accept that perhaps my life is just supposed to be full of shit and well… more shit.

Not only did I miss the 1 o'clock train, I HAD TO WAIT THREE FUCKING HOURS! _Three!_ Three, argh, I always knew three was an unlucky number for me.

So here I am, on a seat that is almost… gone and smells of a cross between child's poop and sick I couldn't be happier. Oh things are just_ perfect_. NOT!

_Note to self: Never take the tube or do anything Tomoyo Daidouji tells you to._

Heaving a sigh, I pulled the strap on my bag tighter on my shoulder. Great, what was I going to do? First, I cannot afford to turn this case down, since the rent is due –thanks to Li leaving, I can hardly afford it-, secondly I can't work with them doing god knows what! Thirdly, my own brother -for walking out of work in the middle of the day- might sack me.

Major kissing ass tonight for me!

After an hour on smelly tube –Like the nickname? - And trying to catch a cab, which I gave up on and just walked, I was now outside a pent house, 3 stories high, fit with swimming pools and galore. Why did my cousin get the good end of the stick?

Stepping forward to the err… large bell I rang it. Well what do you expect me to do Sherlock?

Two seconds later, which I find suspiciously quick, Tomoyo was there, I light pant present looking at me with desperate mixed with angry eyes.

"Hey Tomoyo, what did you-OW HEY, WHAT THE HELL?" Tomoyo, the nice lady like character, the one of elegance, the one whom supposedly can't harm a fly, just grabbed me by the arm and flung me in to the house- I meant condo, my mistake. I mean I literally think I took flight. Seriously. That girl is strong.

"WHENdidhegetback?WHYdidhecomeback?HOWdidhegetback?WHEREishestaying?WHATishedoingbackhere?" Say what? She said that without breathing, now that's skill but it can't but help make me…

"_HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_" Tomoyo covered ear with her hands before removing them and heaving a large sigh, looking as if she was ready to 'pop' any moment.

"_WHEN_ did he get back? _WHY_ did he come back? _HOW_ did he get back? _WHERE_ is he staying? _WHAT_ is he doing back here?" Okay, now that's better.

"He got back yesterday. He came back because this is his home, he went to Japan for a case, duh? He came back on a _motorbike_, really Tomoyo an aeroplane. He is staying at slut faces apartment; didn't I tell you last year? And once again because he LIVES here." I smiled at her innocently, cocking my head to the side, ignoring the glare she sent me due to my sarcastic comments.

Me? Sarcastic? Never.

"Sakura…" That sweet voice sounds kind of diabolical to me.

"HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU STAY CALM, MR. IM-SO-HOT-SAKURA-WANTS-TO-FUCK-ME WHO BROKE YOUR HEART, YOUR_ HEART_ IS BACK, AND YOUR… YOUR… LIKE THIS!"

Okay, definitely not Tomoyo's normal vocabulary. I stepped forward, lightly hitting Tomoyo's head.

"Okay, times out Mr.Alien –or is it Mrs? – Time for you to go back home so you can return my best friend and cousin back to me?" Tomoyo caught my hand sending me a look of disgust before pushing me back down on to the sofa.

"What has happened since he came back?"

"Ummm… I fainted when I saw him anddd…"

"And?"

I shut my eyes tightly, putting my hands over my face. Adding in a small voice I concluded my little secret.

"He took my first kiss."

"What?" In a louder voice I repeated my sentence.

"He took my first kiss." Preparing for the rant, I shut my eyes tightly to receive… nothing. Opening my eyes, I peeped slightly through my arms to find Tomoyo, face pale, unconscious on her floor.

Whoopsy.

* * *

"You shouldn't get so worked up about such trivial things Tomoyo." She took the glass of water from my hand as she sat up slightly from her sofa, adjusting to a more comfortable position. 

"You call taking your first kiss, _trivial?"_

"Yeah."

"But-"

"Tomoyo I'm 25, too old not to have had her first kiss besides…"

"You liked it?" I looked at her and for the first time since I came here she has that evil smile of hers plastered on her face.

Turning my head abruptly to the other direction, trying to fight the heat that was creeping slowly up my face, I pushed thoughts of the kiss to the back of my head. He was a very good kisser- wait NO! Bad Sakura, bad thoughts, bad, bad, BAD!

"N-no!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm so not!"

"You so are."

"NOT!"

"Are."

"Not!"

"You are and don't try to deny it Sakura, this is me you are talking to." True. But I'm not going down without a fight.

"Not." She rolled her eyes at my childishness before a certain spark came to her eyes.

Now for some background information here. This spark is not a good spark. In fact like Kami-sama and Cupid, this spark always made my life a living embarrassment- okay maybe I'm exaggerating but this spark always got me more attention from the male population than I would like. Especially Syaoran.

Snapping her fingers she jumped from the sofa shouting a very high-pitched squeal. This is why I never had to clear my ears from wax.

"I have the perfect plan."

"Uh-huh, and what does this _perfect_ plan entail?"

"Nothing you need to know about. _Yet."_

"Yet?" I squeaked, a horrified look passing through my features.

"Eriol, we have a code red 01!"

"Oh my lavender princess, I just love match making." What the fuck? Where did he come from? Those smiles, identical to Tomoyo's spark in her eyes. They were meant to be. Oh and what was that I heard? Matchmaking.

Quadruple shit.

**

* * *

A/n READ!:** Okay, few bits of info. I know last chapter seemed… rushed but I promise, SxS aren't just going to become an item evil smile Oh no it is wayyy better than that. Grins I can't get the humour in full swing until we mend that patch that Syaoran made. Bad Syaoran! Okay, few bits of info. I know last chapter seemed… rushed but I promise, SxS aren't just going to become an item Oh no it is wayyy better than that. Grins I can't get the humour in full swing until we mend that patch that Syaoran made. Bad Syaoran! 

Next chapter will be what happened to Sakura in the year between. The the chapter after that will be normal with some flashbacks of- You think I'm going to tell you!!!

Nah… I need Reviews first! Thankyou to my consistent reviewers, don't think I'm being arragont or anything of the sort with not replying to your reviews, I'm just so busy. In the middle of the story I'll put a review page up especially for you guys- and for this chapter as a special thanks I will reply to all of your reviews –if I don't send me a Private message. xD

You know the score, see the pretty little purple button? Go on hit it. You know you want to. Go on just three words and this story will be updated asap. Go on, just two mintues :winks:


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** She always thought she had bad Karma. Why? Because the man that she loathes the most will probably be the man she spends the rest of her life with. How? Because he was her partner for everything in school. Now? Her roommate and work partner. Law makes things always seem so much frustrating.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own CCS so you no sue!

* * *

Cupids Chokehold

_Entry 5: Li Syaoran, the sweet shy boy._

* * *

I love Tomoyo and Eriol, like family, I really do but sometimes they can be frustrating. Okay I lie, VERY frustrating. 

Could they be helpers of Cupid and Kami-sama, oh lord! They better not be or my life is cursed.

Lets just take a step back to about 2 hours ago.

_

* * *

Flashback _

"_Matchmaking, WHAT matchmaking?"_

"_Ohohohohoho!"_

"_Like my lavender princess says, we can't tell you yet."_

"_What can't you tell me?"_

"_Ohohohoho!" Dosen't she shut up, I mean her mouth can go like that for hours. HOURS! It better not be hours, my dog Kero needs feeding soon, and pacifically likes sweet stuff._

"_Now, now Sakura, don't you trust your best friend?" She smiled innocently at me, her head tilting slightly beaming at me softly._

"_No." My answer was blunt, simple and straight to the point. Hey, when Tomoyo is like this there is NO beating around the bush._

_The smile vanished almost quickly, her eyes going dull before tears appeared in her eyes. Oh god, not that look… NOT THE PUPPY LOOK!_

_Almost immediately though, Eriol went swooning over to her, a distraught look on his face, taking her into his arms, grabbing her gently by the chin, he lifted her face up towards him._

"_Don't worry my lavender princess, I'll protect you, just name what you want and I'll answer your request."_

"_E-Er-riol."_

_Now, isn't this just like a movie scene where a dreamy effect appears round the couple, they are confessing their love and their voice goes echo-like? _

_Stepping back slightly I sweat-dropped beginning to get slightly nervous. I HATE it when they do this. Usually there normal, sane people but as I guessed they appear to be slightly tipsy. More like drunk but we won't say that will we._

"_Hoe!"_

_End of Flashback._

* * *

The plan you ask? For me and… Li Syaoran to go on a date. A DATE! Nope not me, never, not with that guy. Not in a million years. So will someone please explain to me why I am here? 

Cherry Blossom Restaurant. Covered in beautiful cherry blossoms, apparently the owner decorated it based on the girl his son fell in love with. Awww! How sweet. No really. I wonder what their name is? Maybe it's me- yeah and then Li would scare them away- but a girl can't help but dream.

What am I doing here, I really don't know but by the most hilarious accusations Eriol and Tomoyo are throwing my way, I'd say I was going on a date. With Li. And I have to do this without breaking down, telling him how much I love him, missed him and how I miss his sarcastic remarks and his perverted ways? If this is the case, then I hate to say it but there is only one inevitable to this equation. I'm doomed.

Which leads me to my next conclusion. He is late. Wait what if he isn't late? What if he said he doesn't want to come? What if he said he didn't want to go on a date with a spoilt brat. I'm getting stood up on my first date! Wait- oh my god, what if he is with slut face, oh if he is I'll get that bitch, first I'll rip out the bleached blonde hair of hers then…then I'll pop her fake boobs then I'll-

"You know Miss, if you squeeze that champagne glass any tighter it'll shatter, I can already see cracks in it." That voice. That chuckle. Looking up, I made eye contact with the person. His amber eyes were hidden by the messy bangs of chestnut hair. His smile was soft unlike his normal teasing one.

He was dressed in a smart black suit without a tie so I could see the top of his chest –bare- where he had left the top 2 or 3 buttons undone.

"Your late." He smiled sheepishly before sitting down in front of me.

"Sorry." I raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Sorry? You never say sorry." He shuffled slightly, looking down at his hands under the table before looking back up at me.

"There is a first time for everything." I scoffed lightly, glancing over him. He seemed tense.

"You seem tense." He looked away, his face turning a shade red. I looked horrified. Is it me or do aliens possess everyone.

"Is it me or is everyone being possesed by aliens?" He looked at me and for a moment he seemed at ease, a grin plastering his lips before he blushed and looked away.

Seriously, Li does not blush. Li is not shy. And Li is POSSESSED!

"Li, are you alright?"

His eyes seem to flash with disappointment before looking back and forcing a grin on his face.

"Now Sakura, why wouldn't I be?" I saw him look round the restaurant nervously before his eyes lay upon the cherry blossoms, a sincere look passed through his eyes.

"Kawaii." I whispered to myself as my eyes rested comfortably on his figure. I didn't care that he hurt me, that he broke my heart. That he betrayed me because looking at him gave me some sort of comfort. A feeling of warmth and fuzziness in my chest and stomach. It made me want to smile but I didn't. I done something worse. I grinned.

He turned his head back to me; confused he tilted his head slightly

"Did you say something?"

"Huh? Me, no, no, no. Hehe… I just said you don't usually call me Sakura, right?" I placed my hand behind my head, laughing it off.

"Hn." I sighed looking down at my lap before an idea hit me.

"I have an idea!" He glanced at me, the tint of red still present on his cheeks.

"Hai?"

"How about we go get an ice cream?" He seemed to study me for a moment before pulling a look.

"In our attire?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, wouldn't you feel… exposed, with only that on?" I looked down at what I was wearing. It was a full-length dress, low cut breast line with a slit straight up the left hand side from the mid thigh. Black high-heeled sandals completed the look. I gazed back up at him, shrugging my shoulders.

"But it's ice cream" he shook his head in dismay.

"And Tomoyo?"

"She'll understand, its ice cream."

"You and your ice cream."

"So can we?" I clapped my hands lightly, looking at him expectedly.

"On two conditions."

"Anything!" He raised an eyebrow

"_Anything_?"

"Yep!"

"One; you have to call me Syaoran."

"But-"

"I believe _you_ said _anything_, secondly_; you_ owe me a favour, I'll tell you what it is when I decide." I glared at him.

"What sought of condition are they?" he shrugged lightly

"It's the only way I'll be able to get you to do something in the future." This shy, blushing Li- Heh, my mistake _Syaoran_ I do NOT like. He is too sweet, I don't know how to deal with this Syaoran. I can't rant at him, he is being too nice.

Cocky Li I can deal with.

Sweet Syaoran I can NOT!

See, he doesn't pms, he has a _multiple_ personality disorder! When he is Syaoran, he is sweet and caring, when he is Li, he is cocky and brash. Perverted too. HOE! This is way confusing.

I sighed, huffing in annoyance, I thought it over. What is the worse favour can he make me do? The sudden thought of Syaoran, Li -argh, WHATEVER- pushing me onto my bed, me half naked, came to mind. Although that doesn't sound like a bad idea- Oh shut up Sakura, Get a GRIP!

"Fine."

"You have to keep your end of the deal."

"Don't I always?"

He didn't reply, instead he stood up, and walked to the front of the restaurant, me dabbing behind him in my high shoes. Darn, now I know why woman in the movies move so slow. Grabbing his coat, he shot me an inquisitive look.

"Didn't you bring a coat?"

"Tomoyo didn't give me a chance." I smiled sheepishly as he –for the second time- shook his head. Throwing his coat at me, I caught the cashmere fabric, heavier than anticipated; my arm slightly drooped from its weight.

"There, wear that."

"What about-"

"I have more than a skimpy dress on, all the men will think your some sort of meat or _something_." He walked out, me once again scurrying after him. I failed to see the blush tracing cross his features.

"Arigatou."

"Hn." This Syaoran is sweet but he seems so quiet around me. It's so strange and brought some empty feeling to me.

* * *

Yay! Vanilla ice cream, my favourite! Syaoran bought me my ice cream as well as his own. I felt slightly guilty but he insisted on manners and some other crap. I didn't really care after I got my ice cream. 

I licked it happily. Syaoran watched me. I ate happily. Syaoran watched me. By the time I finished, Saran's chocolate ice cream had melted into…well oblivion. Hoe! The poor ice cream, I would have ate you –if Syaoran hadn't had a relapse and decided that cocky Li was back as in his very words were:

'Now, now Saki, don't want to ruin your figure.' Of course after I turned round to face him and glare him to death, he turned a funny shade of red. Maybe it's the dress?

* * *

I really, really take back what I said about Syaoran being sweet. And I swear it must've been the dress! Because today Syaoran was back to his perverted self, better than ever might I add! 

"Hey Saki?"

"Yes."

"When we go to Japan…"

"Yes."

"Can we make love?" Spitting the latte I was drinking at that very moment over my laptop, I looked at him with horror.

"_What?"_

"Can we make love?" He made it seem so innocent and normal to ask me a question like that. As if we were married which let me assure you, we are not.

I might be crazily in love with guy –as Tomoyo and Eriol so nicely put it- but I refuse to become this guy's sex buddy. Really, I would like to be awake and in work on time in the morning.

"No."

"But why?" he whined throwing his hands in the air for dramatic effect. He swung round on his chair before pushing himself over to me. He looked nervously at the laptop that was sizzling slightly –bastard you'll pay for that! - And grinned at me with a wolfish look on his face.

Fucking sexy bastard.

"GO AWAY!"

"No. I asked you a question."

"How about… NO! Now.go. AWAY!" pushing the chair, I tried to get him away from me, this attempt of course was proved useless. Syaoran was a very… strong man not to mention tall, so little old me… push him? HA! Yea right!

"Li, please?"

"_Syaoran_."

"What?"

"My name is Syaoran."

"Fine Syaoran, _please_ go away?" Running a hand through his hair he stood up, kicking his chair, allowing it to slide to his cubicle. Looking down at me, he smirked. Okay, I feel small big guy. Happy?

Leaning down, his face millimetres away from, I could feel his breath on my face. I felt the heat rise in my face, my instincts telling me to retreat. Moving to my left side, he kissed me on my cheek, before whispering in my ear.

"You still owe me a favour." Then without further a due, the king left.

I'm doomed, doomed I tell you! Why, oh why Kami-sama, why cupid-

"WHY?" Everyone looked startled at my sudden out burst. The heat returned to me face before I shrunk into a small ball in my cubicle before catching sight of my…sizzled laptop.

Why, oh why Kami-sama. WHY?

**

* * *

A/n:** See, I told you I would update within four days, didn't I? YAY ME! As I told some of you in my review replies, sxs fluff, I was careful not to make it too fluffy… not yet anyway. 

Syaoran was shy! Lol, I thought it would be good, you know how the cocky jock suddenly becomes all shy. I thought it would be great for Syaoran's personality in the date. SO we are getting back to how sxs were before Syaoran left.

So cute. I couldn't do the chapter about sakura's depressive year, after all, this is a humour/romance fic so… hope you enjoyed, more progress with the next chapter, jealousy from Sakura, seducing Sakura from Syaoran, lol. Most importantly Sakura's confused thoughts.

Also, in case no one notices, the title; entry blah blag, tells you the main theme of the chappie, more like sakura's diary, only in the present )

Again thankyou to the reviewers out there! I love you all xD

Review, review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** She always thought she had bad Karma. Why? Because the man that she loathes the most will probably be the man she spends the rest of her life with. How? Because he was her partner for everything in school. Now? Her roommate and work partner. Law makes things always seem so much frustrating.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own CCS so you no sue!

* * *

Cupids Chokehold

_Entry 5: Seduction. A form of Jealousy?_

* * *

One may ask why bad things happen to them all the time. Some just put their heads down and get on with it. Others take the more awkward root and create a large drama scene and moan about it at every chance they have. 

I, from personal experience choose the second option. I am sorry but WHY in kami-sama's given name should I, I Sakura Kinomoto, go on a trip to Japan with a perverted maniac –whom I have to use all my strength not to pounce on him- and his partner in crime! This is just so unfair! Why, _why,_ WHY IS IT ALWAYS FUCKING ME? I was always a good girl in school, I got good grades, I went to law school, got my degree and here I am now. Earning well-paid money off my boss –who is my asshole of brother- and supporting the rent, food, electricity and gas money for which TWO people should be paying. Plus I have enough for extra.

After the 'date' thing two nights ago, I promised I would never go on a formal date with Li Syaoran, EVER again. The sheer thought of Syaoran acting the way he did on Thursday was just –ugh.

So what does a woman of 24 do on Saturday night? I'll tell you what. Pack her suitcase for her flight the morning after to her doom. Yes I am not exaggerating. _Doom._

* * *

Okay now I am pissed. 

"What the fuck? Twelve thirty in the morning and I can't still get to sleep."

Another thing to remember, stop swearing; otherwise you'll never get to go to heaven so you can ask Kami-sama why in all his power did he curse you.

12:34 AM. No need to mock me. Argh! Bored, bored, BORED! What to do? Perhaps I'll ring Tomoyo. Yeah! It's fun waking her up. But there was this once where she wasn't _exactly_ asleep. Neither was Eriol. Catch my drift? No? They were fucking each other and me being me, disturbed them, so even though I didn't wake her she was still mad at me! Can't please some people.

Picking up my mobile, I watched the screen on the black berry light up, my eyes blurring slightly. Scrolling down, I hit 'Tomoyo.' and let the phone dial itself up. Holding it up to my ear I heard it ring.

Once.

Twice.

Trice. Only joking, three times.

We have lift off! Bloody hell, that was quick.

"Hello?" I froze. That voice no it couldn't be.

"Eriol?" I stuttered praying to god that it was him.

"_Nuh… Who the hell is this and WHAT the hell is your problem ringing people at this god for saken hour!"_ FUCK YOU KAMI-SAMA!

LORD I HATE YOU!!!!

"Eh, huh… Syaoran, _what_ a surprise!"

"_Wait! SAKURA?"_

"Hehe…"

"_Why are you still awake. We're flying out in about six hours!"_

"Long story."

"_Well, what do you want?"_

"Nothing."

"Then why did you ring?" 

"I-er- well you see- I kinda, well sorta… y'know."

"_No, I don't."_

"I was ringing Tomoyo."

"But…" 

"I kind of hit your number accidentally instead of Tomoyo's."

"_Oh! Right."_

"Well, I better go, you know for sleep and all."

"_Yeah."_ His voice seemed gruff unlike his usual silken sly one. And was there a hint of disappointment mixed in there?

"Kay then. BYE!" Finally!

"_WAIT!"_ I pushed the phone back to my ear just before I hit the end call button.

"What?"

"_That means…"_

"What?" Okay, now I'm agitated

"_That you have my name in as Syaoran."_ He chirped lightly. I think I just died. I always put Syaoran's number down under his first name, never his last even when I called him Li.

"_So_?"

"_So that means you've always called me Syaoran in your head." _

"Actually for your information I have always referred to you as Li in my-"

"_Continue"_

"Shut it Li!" I snapped. What? He has this, this power to aggravate me so much.

"_I'd rather not. Teasing you is fun and since YOU rang ME, it must mean you are bored." _Damn he knew but I meant to ring TOMOYO not HIM.

"What do you mean, you like teasing me?"

"_Your so easy to aggravate Saki, your like fish. Hook, line, sinker."_

"A _fish_?"

"_A pretty fish."_

"What ever, like I care."

"_Aww, don't be like that."_

"I'll be like however I want, Mr.Li."

"_Syaoran."_

"No, I'm angry so it's Li."

"_But we agreed that you'd call me Syaoran."_

"But I'm-"

"_No buts Saki, I never though_t you _would back out from _your _promises but I guess I was wrong." _I heard him feign a sigh from the other side of the phone.

"Fine, like I care. Anything to keep you quiet Syaoran!" I bit angrily before slamming the end call key hard. Ruffling my tangled hair, I placed my phone on the side of my bed, sliding down in to my blankets. Absent mindly my hand reached out for my left cheek as if something was missing. Realising what it was my hand dropped to the side of the bed before huffing in disgust. Stupid Syaoran.

My head searched for plans of vengeance against Syaoran, Cupid and Kami-sama. Of course this was before somebody decided to send me text. My phone vibrated silently on my cabinet causing me to jump, about… 5 metres. Who ever it is, WILL die.

Oh lookie here. It's Syaoran. Wait till I see the man whore tomorrow. He will learn a new meaning of pain AND time travel.

OooOOOOooO

SAKI!!! (Why must he insist on calling me that?)

You forgot to say goodbye (No I didn't forget, I didn't want to, BIG difference.)

But then again you might not have wanted to. Big difference eh? (PHSYCIC I TELL YOU, PHSYCIC!) So I text to say goodbye. (Very good, now can you go?) Unfortunately I felt like irritating you a bit more so I'm not going. (Why not?) And don't ask 'why not?' I told you I feel like irritating you. (Curse you Kami-sama) And DO NOT curse Kami-sama (Freak.)

Just thought I would tell you about the plans for tomorrow. (Are texts meant to be short, not an essay.) I'll try to keep it as short as possible. (Wha?)

The plane fly's out at 7:00am so we'll pick you up. (The slut eh?) Please don't fight with Fujiwara until we are back in Hong Kong. (Moi! How could he think such obsered things? And I thought it was Saskia?) I'm still mad at her for making that careless mistake (Harsh but at least Syaoran isn't all over her.) You of course will have your mind put at rest now that she is not all over me. (Darn you cupid.)

So how about I pick you up in about 4 hours… say 5:30? I'll ring you at quarter to five so I know you're awake. (Darn you Kami-sama) Sorry about the early start but I thought we could have the first day off, see all our old friends and your family. (Aw so sweet.) Protect me from your brother, I think he knows about our secret relationship :wink: (Darn you Syaoran)

See you Saki! Loves you my little petal (Don't call me that!)

xxxx

P.s, Do you want me to come over and give you a good night kiss? Maybe I could stay the night, remember my offer. We are still making love in Japan right?

OoooOOoooO

The nerve of him! Who does he think he is? Who sends a five-page text at 1:00AM in the freaking morning –we'll not mention my call antics- but REALLY! And slut is coming with us. Why, oh why does cupid HATE ME!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Stupid Fujiwara. Stupid Kami-sama. Stupid Cupid. AND STUPID Syaoran! Where do they all get off? 

And that bitch well I ought to-

"Careful Kinomoto, you wouldn't want your pretty little face to get stuck like that." The sneer came from my right. I glanced in their direction. Crystal blue eyes challenging me.

Leaning forward I glared at her coldly hoping for her to get the message.

"Better than yours." I replied, before pulling back to sigh. Why am I sat next to her and him? WHY am I in the middle here? Please, oh please somebody tell me.

My gaze travelled to my hand carry which currently held my blackberry, my new laptop – die Li Syaoran, DIE! – Keys, and an emergency ticket in case I feel that I cannot cope with staying in the same suite as the two err weirdo's?

Of course this will only two hours to realise right or do you think it would look to suspicious going back straight away?

What is a girl to do?

Hot breath tickled the side of my neck as I tried to crane it away from the evil suspect. Here is where I really didn't have any moral or pride because then I could just pounce on him without a care in the world.

But like the rest of my damned life that went wrong too. So now I must be an arrogant stuck-up bitch who refuses to admit her feelings. Tragic love story, I'll probably be found by a group of dogs 3 weeks after I die, a spinster in her late 40's. Overworked. Swooned over the infamous bachelor and Li, Syaoran Li. I can see the headlines now. Life is so unfair but one must live with it. If I didn't I would have hung myself by now.

"Go away Syaoran."

"No."

"Syaoran, I'm warning you." He pulled away and pouted. Awww how kaw- No bad Sakura!

"But why?" he whined softly, careful not to disturb the other passengers on the plane. 'But why?' Oh Syaoran, the question I've been asking all my life but since I haven't been rewarded with an answer yet why should you.

"Because I don't want you breathing down my neck." I looked at him horrified as he pulled a face at me.

"Literally Syaoran, I meant it literal."

"I wasn't _that_ close."

"You were _too_ close for me."

"Oh will both of you shut up, you sound like an old married couple." The slu- I mean Fujiwara finally snapped, her eyes staring icily at me then turning away in a snobbish manner.

Whatever.

This subject was not dropped however as soon as I would've like. Turning round I found Syaoran grinning at me like a maniac. However for once in his life it wasn't at me. It was something in the aisle.

Raising an eyebrow, I turned to find an old couple beaming at us.

Hang on, I know them they're…they're.

"Why hello there, you probably don't recognize us but we are your downstairs neighbours."

Oh yeah, now what were there names again?

"That's quite alright, actually Sakura and I find your faces quite familiar, right Saki?" I scowled at my old nickname.

"Ah yes, well my name is George and this is my wife Maria."

I smiled softly at them.

"Hi I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

"And I'm Syaoran Li." I felt a warm hand grip my shoulder as an exceedingly large amount of weight began to be transferred on it. I winced slightly before the entire arm wrapped around my shoulder blades.

Syaoran reached his hand our to George who took, a confused look gracing his features.

"Li?" he motioned towards Syaoran who nodded mutely, the silly grin still plastered on his face.

"Kinomoto?" he nodded towards me at which I smiled back at him, pushing down the urge to punch Syaoran in the face for showing me 'affection' in public. Not that I minded.

His head bobbed up and down, looking up at Syaoran and down at me. Why is everyone always looking down on me?

"Your not married." was his smart reply. He generally looked shocked, I felt Syaoran biting back a laugh as I stared the old man in horror.

"Married?" I squeaked.

"Why yes." Maria stepped forward putting a reassuring hand on George's shoulder. We assumed you had been trying for a baby as well.

A BABY!

"A baby?"

"Yes of course darling. We heard… well noises." I felt Syaoran collapse behind me putting his head on my back to hide is laughter. However I had more problems to deal with.

Married.

Babies.

Oh.My.God.

Lets not forget the look Fujiwara is giving me right now. Yes point for me but it is not right to lie is it?

"OH MY! Miss, you have it all wrong we were just roommates. Syaoran has moved now."

She seemed surprised.

"But the comments-" That was it; Syaoran was there on the floor sprawled out in an un-gentlemanly manner, laughing himself into oblivion. Tears ran down his face as he clutched his stomach in show that he was laughing too hard.

"Trust you to find this funny." I hissed at him.

5 minutes later.

The laughter still rang through the cabin, as the flight attendants could only stare in confusion. Rolling my eyes, I felt it time for me to take action. Kicking him in his stomach lightly, I tried to calm him down.

"Syaoran you look like a fool." The low chuckles still erupted from his throat. Good thing we are in our own private cabin area. The flight attendants had long gone, Fujiwara went for a walk round the plane saying how 'uncivilised' it was here. So it was just Syaoran, the old couple and I.

Reaching my hand out towards him, I done the first thing that came to mind. Okay I lie, the _second _thing that came to my mind. The first one was to kiss him to shut him up.

Placing my hand over his mouth, I straddled him. This position is getting way too familiar.

"Li Syaoran, get you act together now or once we arrive I am getting the next plane to Hong Kong leaving you all alone with Fujiwara." Almost immediately he shut up, his amber eyes glistening look up into mine. Oh dear god. God help me cupid.

"Ahem." Looking back, I jumped off of Syaoran like a burning piece of metal, allowing my bangs to cover my obviously cherry red face.

Movements behind me indicated Syaoran had finally calmed down and was now standing behind me.

The couple looked somewhat serious and worried at the same time.

"Explain." I gawked at the couple, my mouth moving but finding no words to fit what I wanted to say.

"My love is un-requited you see Madam, so I seduce Sakura at every chance I get. Sakura being the old tomboy she used to be always retaliates against me. The noises you heard were Sakura trying to kill me. The comments were from me, trying to get my feelings through to her dense brain. We had a misunderstanding last year so I moved different apartments." I stood rooted to the floor. What?

Un-requited love. Bull, I think he was on about me there.

The couple glanced at us before exchanging glance with each other. Smirks appeared on their aged faces.

Those smirks like Tomoyo's and Eriol's! Ah! Helpers of Cupid!!!! RUN!

They bowed before excusing themselves. Okay. That was um… confusing.

Shaking the disturbing thoughts of the couple from my mind I turned to my little pot of trouble.

I stared at him for a while, him mimicking my actions only his face held a stern expression.

"Un-requited love? Syaoran, I think you have a bit of the B-S Syndrome." The look held its place as he raised an eyebrow.

"B-S Syndrome?"

"Yes, also know as Bull Shit Syndrome." His actions were too quick because the last thing I remember was him pinning me to the wall.

"So my feelings are bull are they?" He whispered in my ear, as he pushed his weight onto me, my body crushed beneath his.

He kissed my jaw line, then my chin…

Slowly he advanced towards my lips, I felt my knees buckle beneath me, but Syaoran's weight kept me on my feet. My breath hitched in the back of my throat.

Oh.Lord.

His lips barely touched mine before we heard footsteps stop in our cabin. We both froze, the tension becoming suddenly very thick. Leaning over slightly, I looked over Syaoran's shoulder to be greeted by burning chocolate eyes.

"OY! Gaki, what the fuck do you think you're doing to my sister."

Touya.

**

* * *

A/n:** Ha! Another chapter complete! Woot. I am so happy; I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. 

Haha, Of course Toya would be here. he is the boss after all. More of the case next chapter. This is kind of a cliffy. Sorta.

Thank you for my reviews, they are all much appreciated. 10 reviews are required for the next update.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** She always thought she had bad Karma. Why? Because the man that she loathes the most will probably be the man she spends the rest of her life with. How? Because he was her partner for everything in school. Now? Her roommate and work partner. Law makes things always seem so much frustrating.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own CCS so you no sue!

* * *

Cupids Chokehold 

_Entry 7: The Past coming Alive._

* * *

Touya.

Crap.

Shit.

Why me?

This is your fault, isn't it kami-sama?

No need to deny it, I know your game, I'm catching on you see.

"Step away Gaki." Syaoran stood slouched, his weight still crushing me. He seemed in a trance as he stared at my face. His eyes had turned from wonderful amber to a dull gold.

I gulped. Syaoran never acted like this.

"Syaoran?" I whispered so it was only audible to him. As if seeing a switch being turned on his eyes returned to life, the mocking amber back.

He blinked.

And again.

And again.

And…

He looked down, looking out our position before looking back up at me. Cockily he raised an eyebrow and smirked at me all-knowingly.

"_Gaki_…" The smirk vanished almost immediately as a look of fear passed through Syaoran's features. It was my turn to smirk; he shot me a look of distaste before I smiled innocently at him.

Turning around he mutter inaudible curses under his breath. Although I managed to catch a few words.

'Stupid baka… how stupid of me… little fuckshit kinomoto … stupid emotions- hormones… curse you kami-sama.'

Apparently I'm not the only one who is harassed by kami-sama.

And I hope he was on about my brother and not ME!

"Yes Mr. Kinomoto?" Touya's eyes swirled with the familiar hatred for Syaoran, as the fire melted his dark chocolate brown eyes.

Syaoran's back was stiff whilst I lay discarded and in shock against the cabin wall, the sways of the plane rocking me slightly every now and then.

Where the hell is Fujiwara when you need her?

And how long does a bloody walk around the plane take? It isn't THAT big. I don't think…

"Gaki…prepare to die."

Uh oh.

* * *

The couple's eyes darted round the series of aisles as they chatted animatedly walking back towards their seats.

Sitting down, silence reined their minds, as they seemed to be waiting for someone. Their eyes darted backwards and forwards until a tall figure stood before them.

"Well?" There voice was smooth like silk, their midnight blue hair covered their darks eyes rimmed by round glasses. The mysterious smile lay comfortably on his lips.

"They seem closer than both would like to admit." Maria concluded becoming star-eyed and staring out into space.

"Just like the movies." The old man sighed before running his hands through his hair, which now turned to dark silver due to age.

The standing man chuckled in amusement at the elderly couple before shaking his head dismissively.

"No worries George, my fiancée is exactly like that."

George seemed to have a look of relief on his face.

"Thank god they are all like that. Well I hoped you received all the information you needed."

"Indeed, both of you thank you for your help."

"No problem Mr.Hiragazwii." Eriol bowed before walking down the aisle a smile playing on his lips.

"Perfect." He mumbled.

OooooO

The shadowed figure stepped forward immerging itself from the darkness that had shielded them from the conversation between the man and couple.

Their eyes were the all too familiar colour of emerald, only cold, empty and uncaring as her long silken hair danced around her, the light golden tints catching the sun coming through the small window of the plane.

"Sakura. I'm here."

* * *

"Now Mr.Kinomoto, it is _NOT_ what you think."

"And when somebody's lips are on top of my sisters, what am I _SUPPOSED_ to think?"

"It was an accident."

"What? All most shoving your tongue down my little sisters throat?"

"Honestly, it was a terrible, innocent mistake."

"Well, you didn't seem to find it that terrible, nor did it look_ innocent_ as you put it."

I sighed. Great just what I need, my brother going all over protective on me, and Syaoran… just being Syaoran.

Standing up fully I walked up to Touya.

"Touya, really it was an accident. Syaoran and I were talking to this old couple from our apartment block and the plane swayed slightly. Syaoran fell on top of me after that and that is when you came in." Okay so I lied, but I do NOT want my brother up for abuse because he assaulted Syaoran.

He fumed with anger before letting out a sigh of distaste and in patience.

"Whatever monster. I guess what you say must be true. After all who in this crazy world would want to kiss you?"

WHAT!!!!

HOW DARE HE!!!!!

THAT SON OF A BITCH!

"YOU-"

"Later Monster, I have a meeting I have to get to." I turned around huffing in anger, slamming my rear end on to my seat, folding my arms over my chest in a sulking manner.

Childish?

WHO GIVES A FUCK?

I couldn't believe him! I mean he can't even be NICE to me. I am his SISTER. Would it kill him to show me that he CARED? Even one little microscopic bit!

He passed through the aisles as he watched them go by in a blur.

_Stupid monster! Doesn't she realise what she was doing? She was lying for that gaki! Him of all people!_

Touya Kinomoto was more than pissed at that moment. Stupid, _stupid_, STUPID!

He hadn't even really acknowledged the 46-year-old beauty with cold emerald eyes watching his lithe form.

"_Nobody _has an idea of what problems I go through with that sister of mine." He muttered.

The woman simply shook her head, the waves of locks moving like ripples in a river.

"I don't think _you_ have any idea what problems you are going to have with your little sister… Touya." And with that she walked down the cabin back into the shadows of which she emerged.

* * *

The snickering carried on for the rest of the flight, which gave me the job of shutting IT up.

"Why don't you just shut your trap Li Syaoran?" I turned to glare at him in which he returned a grin that blinded my eyes.

"Saki lied to save me from her _oni-chan_." He said in a singsong voice. How pathetic.

Fujiwara rolled her eyes- she soon returned from her little adventure- Syaoran grinned and I fumed with anger.

So where are we? In the hotel suite unpacking, unfortunately for us due to flight problems we had been in the flight terminal till eight tonight.

So now it is quarter to eleven and all I really want to do is sleep. Forget the case. I NEED SLEEP!

Get my point? Well if you don't you are freaking stupid.

**

* * *

**

SLEEP! COME TO ME BABY!

Dropping onto my bed, I felt my face radiate content as a smile etched its way onto my features.

"Sakura! _Why_ can't we make love?" The voice whined and I resisted the urge to smother them with a pillow.

"Syaoran?"

"Yes."

"SHUT UP!"

"But-"

"But NOTHING!"

"Why though?"

"Two reasons my dear friend." _Friend?_ NOT!

"And they are?"

"One; Fujiwara is in the bloody bathroom you fool."

"We can work round that." I rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see me through the blackness of night.

"Two; I don't WANT to." I stated simply before snuggling deeper into my covers.

"But-"

"Goodnight Syaoran."

"Night Saki." He heard him huff and make a point of shuffling noisily in his bed. I resisted the urge to giggle at his childish sulking.

I heard the faint closing of the bathroom door and light footsteps to the Fujiwara's bed.

I was too far-gone though to care about the bitch.

_

* * *

_

"_Okwa-swan?"_

_She laughed at me trying to pronounce her name. The melody rang through out the field, her golden locks catching the suns rays as her crisp white dress blew with the light breeze._

"_Yes Sakura?"_

"_What arwe chewwy bwossom twees?"_

"_They carry beautiful blossoms-flowers."_

"_What's a chewwy bwossom?"_

"_It's your beauty Sakura… always remember that." Her smile was so sincere and serene it put me in dream state._

_I smiled and ran towards her but that's when I noticed it. She started to fade._

"_OKWA-SWAN!"_

"_Remember Sakura, you will always be my cherry blossom."_

"_OKWA-SWAN, YOU'RE DISWEARING." She paid no heed though and just smiled at me. I felt cold water burn my skin as the tears ran down my cheeks._

_Almost there._

_Just one more step._

_One more second._

* * *

"Okaa-san!" I sat up with a start; my light pants filled the room as sweat graced my skin. I stared around into the darkness. The moonlight lit the room and I was able to make out two figures asleep sound in their bed.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I realised I was still in the hotel room.

It was just a dream.

Just a dream.

Just a dream...

_Of the past_.

OooOooOooOooO

_Just as time passes, so do memories pass as well,_

_But those who stirred our spirits_

_Sing in our hearts forever._

**

* * *

** Gah! Another chapter xD. For those who are thinking I've just thrown that little mystery in, I haven't. If you look towards the first few chapters round where Syaoran left there are references to _'her.'_

This of course will play a major part of the story. So they are in Japan.

What will the case bring?

What will the mysterious person bring?

What will these dreams bring?

When will Fujiwara make her impact?

When will Sakura sought out her feelings?

When will Syaoran stop being perverted? – HA! You wish.

And most importantly, WHEN will I update?

Thankyou! To all those reviewers, you do NOT know how much it means to me.

10 reviews and I'll update in about a week. Please review, pretty please?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** She always thought she had bad Karma. Why? Because the man that she loathes the most will probably be the man she spends the rest of her life with. How? Because he was her partner for everything in school. Now? Her roommate and work partner. Law makes things always seem so much frustrating.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own CCS so you no sue!

* * *

Cupids Chokehold

_Entry 8: Case 107_

* * *

Three days had passed since that thought…dream whatever you wish to call it came to my head. 

And to be quite honest it spooked me out quite a bit, y'know?

Like most things however it had gotten pushed to the back of my mind, slowly gathering the dust of time, clouding until one day I will forget it.

Like everything about her… I will forget. I always do.

Instead I have more pressing matters at hand. These include:

The case that is turning out to be a _real _piece of hard work.

Fujiwara who is hanging off Syaoran like a dead leaf, slut… GET THE HELL _OFF_ OF HIM!

And Syaoran, the main man himself. In all his bask and glory how on earth does he manage to stay so freaking cocky? Arrogant too. And maybe perhaps a bit ignorant but that is only if you are being fussy mind.

"So Kinomoto-san, what is it you would like to know about Tamkaki?" I smiled politely, sipping on the tea I had been offered just over ten minutes ago. Placing the cup on the coaster beside the armchair I waved my hand in the air.

"Nothing really… But tell me, how long have you known Yoshi-san for?"

"For as long as I remember. Tamkaki and I go way back, hell we were best mates even in high school."

"So you know of his ummm… _hobbies_?"

"Hobbies?"

"You do know that Yoshi-san has been convicted on more than one case for sexual abuse, even rape."

"Ah yes… Tamkaki always truly did disgust me what he done to young girls but he is like family to me… you must understand Kinomoto-san." I nodded thinking the very thought through my head.

Even if Tomoyo, Eriol, my brother, or dad done something I would never leave them, no matter _how_ horrendous of a crime they had committed because I care for them very much.

"I understand Haruhi-san." The young woman's eyes glistened with an un-known emotion as she stood and bowed at me.

"I hope not to be rude but I have a very important appointment I need to attend, could you please excuse me?" I stood from the seat grabbing my coat and bag.

Turning to her, I gave her one final smile.

"Arigatou for your time Haruhi-san." I walked down the patio of the house, decorated by small planters, flowers either pink or purple rimmed with a lace of yellow around the edge.

"Oh and Kinomoto-san?" I stopped and turned on my heel slightly, sighing with annoyance. Really, they ask you to leave then they're shouting things down to you when you are all the way down the bottom of the garden.

"Hai?"

"Onegai…" My eyes widened when I saw the tears run down her porcelain face.

"He isn't a bad person, I beg of you… he just never had someone to love him." I wish I could've said I would make sure he was all right but I couldn't. It wasn't my job. It is strictly forbidden me to promise anyone anything, especially in the world of law and consequence.

I smiled sadly.

"Then when it's all over, love him."

I saw her stutter and look at me in shock but I carried walking away allowing the tears to run down my face.

Reaching into my bag I pulled the blackberry out of my bag dialling the pervert's number.

"_Speak to me."_

"No."

_"SAKI!"_

"Yes?"

"_I am so glad you called."_

"I'm not."

"_Aww don't be like that."_

"I'll be how I like. I just rang to say there is no info from the best friend."

"_None?"_

"Except that she is madly in love with him, zilch."

_"She's in love with a rapist?"_

"What can I say, cupid has ways of biting you in the arse."

"_I didn't think falling in love with me was that bad."_

"That is because I haven't."

"_I'm hurt."_

"Good."

_"Meet me at Tomeada café?"_

"Why?"

"_For coffee."_

"Because…"

"_Because I fancy coffee!"_

"Take Fujiwara with you."

"_She is coming. That is why I want you to come. Save me PLEASE?"_ I found it hard not to laugh at that particular moment.

"So I'm there to save you?"

"_Yes."_

"Nothing else."

_"Yes"_

"Promise?"

_"Onegai my little petal?"_

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

_"But-"_

"Be there at 2:30pm on the dot or say bye bye to coffee with me."

_"I knew you'd come!"_

"Psychic weirdo." I muttered underneath my breath.

"_Did you say something?"_

"No."

"_You did, I heard you."_

"Okay then, what did I say?"

"_I don't know but I heard you mutter something."_

"You have no proof."

"_Yes I do."_

"What?"

"_I'm recording the call."_

"You are _recording_ the call?"

"_Yep."_

"Why?"

"_Because I like to hear the sound of your voice."_ Weird.

"Weird."

"_I'm not! I'm sure you do the same!" _

"You wish."

"_Every night."_

"Jerk."

_"My Petal! How could you?"_

"I opened my mouth and the words came out."

"_Why such cruelty, is it the fact that you find it so hard to express your love to me."_ Yes

"No."

"_Awww."_

"Yes well… I'll meet you at Tomeada café at 2.30pm on the dot! Not there, tough. I have a case background check we have to do before we even start to thing about prosecuting the convict!"

_"Anything for you Saki!"_

"Yes, whatever just don't be-" hmph. Ow, ow OW! WHO IN GODS NAME BUMPED INTO ME!

My rear end is now kissing the floor in case you are wondering and oh my god! Is that a… A BROKEN HEEL?

"Oh my! Gomen nesai Miss. I didn't see you there." I looked up. A man in his late forties stared at me; short tussles of light auburn hair covered his light tanned skin, brown eyes hidden behind round glasses.

"Sakura?"

I wide grin broke out onto my face as I leapt onto him in desperation of happiness.

"Otou-san!"

* * *

I glanced at the clock, 1.45pm. I should be okay to meet Syaoran in 45 minutes. 

"Why didn't you tell me my only daughter was coming back to Japan?" He handed me a cup of green tea, which I took which gratefulness.

"Business trip. Touya is back too." His smile grew bigger as he beamed at me. My heart warmed at the sight of my father. I hadn't seen him in so many years it made my heart ache with guilt. He didn't even know what I was going through just over a year ago.

"That's wonderful! I'll have to organise a dinner party before you go back just like old times." I grinned in response.

Yes a nice dinner with father may bring me back to my sane mind.

"And what about that nice partner of yours, was it Li something?" Maybe not.

Speaking of Syoaran. 2.31pm.

…

…

…

HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!

"Uh otou-san, speaking of which I was meant to meet somebody like a minute ago and I'm kind of late."

I watched a sweat-drop form on my father's head.

"Still the same old Sakura, well you better run. Pop in for a visit later."

Quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek I ran out the door and proceeded to hobble down cherry blossom lane.

What else do you expect one to do with a broken heel?

* * *

The main town came into play as I watched many shops go pass me in a blur. 

Yes I was hobbling VERY fast.

Turning down the corner of the street I saw a sign light up with the familiar words of which brought me relief. 'Tomeada Café.'

Looking at my watch, I took a large intake of breath. Not close enough.

2.54pm.

Why was I always one to be late?

I THOUGHT I GOT PASSED THIS!

Smash.

Bang.

Crash.

I'll have to apologise to the apple lady later for knocking over her stand.

Running through the doors of the café I came to an abrupt halt.

It was barely full, occupying a few high school students.

Gone.

Vanished.

Oh boy, I'm done for.

Walking towards the counter, a young man of about 19 quirked a shaky smile my way. I sighed in annoyance; I really don't give a damn of what you think of me.

"Sir, could you please tell me if a man and woman of about 25 or 26 were here within the past half hour."

"Kinomoto Sakura?"

"Hai, that's me."

"The young sir asked me to leave you a message, or rather hand you this note."

Note. What note?

Leaning over he handed me a napkin folded into a very small square.

"A napkin?" He nodded, ushering his hand to open it.

Opening it up I resisted the urge to snort.

_My little petal._

_Obviously you have yet to pass your habit of being late and you talk about me. Hopefully no one decided to kidnap and rape you._

So nice of you to care Syaoran

_Fujiwara wished for me to escort her round the mall of Tomeoda. She said she'd like to see what town 'commoner kinomoto' grew up in. _

Uh and you? Where did you grow up? Was it not… here?

_Don't worry I'm not mad. Better go, Fujiwara is giving me evils. Anyway loves you Saki!_

_Syaoran._

I read it again.

And again.

One more time for extra measure.

He didn't wait?

He knew I was late.

He let Fujiwara call me a commoner?

Twat.

Jerk.

Li Syaoran…

Prepare to die.

_

* * *

_

_Tokyo Court._

The paper hit the trashcan with a light thud as two figures occupied the dim lit room.

"When okaa-san?"

"Very soon, very soon. Lets just hope that Yoshi-san and Haruhi-san DON'T mess this up."

"I hope you're right okaa-san."

"I'm always right Sayuri. Always. I taught both you and Sakura that did I not?"

"Hai Okaa-san." The older woman stepped towards the moonlit sky that reflected upon the dusty glass window.

"Soon Sakura…_**soon**_."

**

* * *

A/n: **NO S+S. HOW COULD I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Some development will happen next chapter between them… winkwink. Just remember this is T rated. 

Hmmm who is Sayuri? Don't we just love these little mysteries? No? Well see that little purple button in the left hand corner at the bottom… that will guarantee a quicker update.

Thank you to those who reviewed in the last chapter. Also Fujiwara's presence in this story will be known next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** She always thought she had bad Karma. Why? Because the man that she loathes the most will probably be the man she spends the rest of her life with. How? Because he was her partner for everything in school. Now? Her roommate and work partner. Law makes things always seem so much frustrating.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own CCS so you no sue!

* * *

Cupids Chokehold

_Entry 9: A little Bit of Compassion is all I ask._

* * *

Damn them! 

Damn them all to hell and back.

Hey they can always pop in and have a cup of tea with Satan if they wish! Or would it be coffee…

How dare he leave me!

Sure I was late BUT I had a very good reason.

A very, very good reason… like seeing my father that I haven't in hmmm… 5 years?

Dear Lord, has it been that long.

Ohhh, kami-sama, how dare you! A bet you had this all planned out didn't you? Didn't you? To make me feel like an idiot! Well guess what? You bloody succeeded. That took a lot of guts you know, admitting that.

But really what did I do when I was young to deserve this mistreatment? I always have everything bad happen to me. Why not Fujiwara? That whore has it coming to her I swear.

Maybe I'm being harsh but hell after EVERYTHING she has done does she not deserve a little punishment?

Just a little punishment?

Not too big… just the usual.

Embarrassment in front of the whole courtroom.

Like having her underwear on show?

Now that is something I would PAY to see, not matter what the price is.

I approached the hotel, the tinted windows reflecting the setting sun in the distance.

I glanced my watch 8.30pm. I sighed inwardly.

I've been running errands on this Yoshi Tamkaki for hours and all I have found out is that his best friend loves him; he was abused as a child AND was fostered for the early years of his teenage life.

All of that would go in his defence. Hello! But I'm kind of in the other department. Like prosecution. You know when you actually prosecute the person. Where you find information that will put him away! Not give him an excuse for what he done.

This case is hard and it doesn't help when certain people go gallivanting about Tomeoda to see the scenery.

Not mentioning names of course.

Fujiwara Saskia.

Li Syaoran.

But I'm not mentioning names mind.

Just putting in some ideas.

Speaking of which I wonder if they are actually back yet?

I walked in on the marble floor, the beige walls seemingly making me quite claustrophobic.

Strange.

Reaching the fifth floor in the elevator I took a sharp in take of breath before walking down the corridor and swiping my card through the door.

Opening it slowly, the dim lights filled the room with warmth. A honey filled voice reached my ear first however.

"Syao-kun you're back already?" I scrunched my nose in disgust; I swallowed the jealousy that began to rush through veins.

Bitch.

"No, just little old me." I walked in through the door to receive a deathly glare.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." I raised my eyebrow in response. Fujiwara and I had never really talked but there always was that unspoken rivalry between us.

Bet you can't guess whom we are fighting over.

"What do you want Kinomoto?"

"Nothing, except you know I am staying here too."

"Ooops, my bad, it's just your existence is so futile to me I didn't even realise you were with us."

And keep it up and you won't have an existence because I would have murdered you.

"Well Fujiwara I am, so…"

"So fuck off!" I heard her tone snap into bitterness and I turned around to face her.

"Excuse me?"

"I said fuck off!"

"How about… No."

She slowly advanced towards me, until she was standing in front of me, her heading craning downwards to me.

Right just to let you know I am quite small. This is why I am always been looked down on. It's just something I cannot avoid because I am naturally small.

And this bitch in front of me seriously has a problem.

"You don't think I don't know what you are doing."

"And what would be that exactly."

"Back off! Syaoran is mine… he always was." Oh, so it's about that.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Fujiwara but have I not known Syaoran longer. Besides what would give you the idea I was after him?" She laughed at my response, throwing her head back in clearly pure amusement.

"You think I don't see how you look at him Kinomoto, how even though your saying harsh comments you probably mean the exact opposite." Is everybody psychic or am I just an open book to read?

"Your so easy to read Kinomoto. Syaoran is just a bit clouded by your charm at the moment but soon when that cloud clears he will soon see you for the conniving little slut you really are."

"Funny Fujiwara. I could have sworn we were on about me not you." Her blue eyes darkened in anger as she lowered her voice.

"You think your so funny don't you Kinomoto. Well let's all be honest… really you're just a little whore."

I scowled at her as she stepped back at me smirking.

"Just like your mother." I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. She was pushing it _way_ too close to the mark.

"Yes, I heard… your mother wasn't all she was perceived to be and as for that twin-" I didn't let her continue her sentence though because I lunged forward knocking her down to the ground.

"Don't you fucking dare Fujiwara? You have no right at all!" I heard scream when I pulled her hair. Strips of pain became evident in my cheeks, as warm liquid ran down them.

She scratched me.

Gaining more access I kneed her in the stomach… still on the floor brawling mind you.

And just when I was about to give my award winning punch to her jaw, strong arms pulled me off of her.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" I tried to wriggle free but the grasp was iron tight.

"Oh Syao-kun she just lost it. Here I was in the room getting ready for bed and then she just came in and attacked me."

That little-

"YOU LIEING BITCH! YOU FUCKING INSULTED ME!"

Escaping the grasp of Syaoran I lunged forward only to be pulled back.

My head was spinning so when I began to see the marble floor I was quite confused.

So tell me how can I see the marble floor? Moving. And I'm quite high up too.

Then it clicked. The familiar autumn smell filled my senses.

That Jerk!

Pounding on the back, I kicked my legs so they were hitting his chest.

"LI SYAORAN! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY ACTIONS!"

"Not until you calm down."

Yes indeed, Li Syaoran swung me over his shoulder and is now taking me god knows where and I can't see a thing.

"Where are we going?" I demanded. Hey, I want a piece of that bitch.

"Somewhere quiet where you won't embarrass yourself."

I felt my mouth slap shut.

Hours seem to pass by until I was finally placed down in a dimly lit park.

"Where are we?"

"Tomeoda Park."

'O' formed on my mouth before placing my arms over my chest.

"She mentioned your mother and twin sister didn't she?" I looked up at him, his eyes looking down at me, compassion and empathy running through them.

I bent my head down, shame consuming the previous feeling of anger.

"It's okay to feel hurt Sakura."

"They're dead. Has she no respect for the dead?" I whispered, tears forming in my eyes as I tried furiously to blink them back.

Here I was on the floor, feeling as filthy as the dirt beneath me.

"It's okay to cry too Sakura." He lifted my chin so I could see that he was kneeling in front of me.

Amber orbs stared at me for what seemed to be eternity before I finally felt it snap. Almost twenty years of strength snapping in mere seconds.

And for the first time since they had left me, I cried.

I screamed, I yelled and I… cried.

I felt Syaoran embrace me tightly, my head buried in his chest.

"Shhh everything is fine."

"No! No it's not!"

"Sakura they're dead. There is nothing you can do."

"But why? Why them!"

"I don't know Sakura... I don't know."

Silence enveloped us both until I felt him shift his weight slightly.

"But you'll always have me. I promise." And even though he couldn't see it I smiled. And even though he wouldn't know, I let myself believe him and let myself fall into a peaceful slumber in his embrace, his words echoing throughout my mind.

But most of all I missed the one thing that meant most to me. Because I missed him pick me up and carry me back to the hotel.

But I also missed him say three very special words.

'_I love you.'_

* * *

Two pairs of blank emerald orbs stared at the hotel. 

"We're not as dead as you think Sakura."

**

* * *

A/n:**I don't like this chapter. Too rushed but this chapter was needed because next chapter things really start to hit off. Really this was more of a preperation of next chapter. So let's begin with the notes: 

Has Sakura really let Syoaran into her life and does she accept her love for him? Or was it just something more of a moment kind of thing?

So the case is entwined with everything. But how?

Sakura thinks her sister and mother are dead. But are they? Who are these mysterious people?

And Fujiwara is being the bitch she normally is. And Syaoran is being Kawaii! .

And I have a surprise for you all. But I'm not gunna tell you yet.

All reviews are very much appreciated and I love you all too bits!

Really I do need to get a beta… I don't like how this chapter turned out…


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** She always thought she had bad Karma. Why? Because the man that she loathes the most will probably be the man she spends the rest of her life with. How? Because he was her partner for everything in school. Now? Her roommate and work partner. Law makes things always seem so much frustrating.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own CCS so you no sue!

**Beta:** Woven Bamboo Pattern (Love you to bits D)

* * *

Cupids Chokehold

_Entry 10: The truth is out._

End Of Season One

* * *

Warmth. 

Fuzzy, soft, comforting and cosy.

That is how many people describe love. I, however, believe it to be slightly different. Love can hurt. Love can betray. And most importantly, love can hate.

'_She mentioned your mother and twin sister, didn't she?'_

How dare Fujiwara treed on something that she didn't know about. They were dead! They were… I don't know.

It happened when I was four. Barely of the age to understand any concept except for being hungry and having fun.

But many concepts did I understand.

'_Remember Sakura, Sayuri, it is always important to trust only your family. They are the only ones who will never leave, that I can promise you.'_

Never leave, that I can promise you. A lie, which cannot be forgiven. A betrayal that one cannot repent. A hurt that can lead to suicide.

My 10th birthday was slowly approaching, a time for only when disaster stuck.

A promise broken, a heart shattered and a lonely little girl lost and confused…

'Otou-san, otou-san! When are okaa-san and Sayuri going to be back?' 

I should have known when I connected my eyes with his deep brown ones that something was a miss. Something very bad, but in my young naïve mind I could only continue with my curious mind.

Curiosity definitely did kill the cat this time though.

'_Sakura, sweetie… Okaa-san and Sayuri won't be coming back anymore.'_

I don't remember much after that. My father explained how they had gone to a 'special place,' but I didn't want to know.

Instead I shut myself down, my vulnerable side hidden from the world.

Slowly through out the years, only a few people managed to smash through my cold demur but those who did proved to be very loyal friends.

Tomoyo, Eriol, Chirau, Rika and Naoko.

And then there was Syaoran.

Annoying persistent Syaoran Li. Who managed –after eleven years- to win my heart. Under my nose, without my knowing.

'_She mentioned your mother and Sayuri didn't she?'_

'Sakura.'

'Sakura.'

"Sakura! Wake up." I felt my body being shaken slightly. I moaned, kicked, and punched whoever was waking me up.

How dare they!

Didn't anybody _know_ not to wake me up?

"Go _away_ fool, who is stupid enough to wake me up!"

"FIRE!"

Fire?

Oh shit.

"FIRE! WHERE?" I leaped up from my bead looking round the room ferociously.

Deep roars of laughter came from the corner of the room. Pink walls greeted me.

Pink?

I thought the hotel room walls were _beige_.

"What's wrong, Kaujii? You look like the klutz you really are." I looked over to the corner, my heart wrenching in confusion and fear.

"Oni-chan?"

"What is it?" The smile vanished from my face, as he stared at me.

I don't remember…

I was at the park with Syaoran and-

Syaoran.

Oh my god where is he?!

"Syaoran!"

"What about Li?" My brother looked at me, swirls of chocolate pools glancing at me, worry passing throughout his features.

"I was with him- I fell asleep on him-I-"

I don't remember. This is impossible. The last thing I can remember was falling asleep on Syaoran. So what am I doing here?

"You don't remember do you? Boy you must have been out of it."

"Out of it…"

"Yeah, quarter to twelve at night and we hear a knock at the door, open it and bam there you are asleep on the patio step."

"Asleep?"

"Yeah… and snoring like a monster too now that you mention it."

I scowled at him before huffing and standing up.

I looked at him suspiciously before grabbing a different set of clothes.

"And no one was with me?"

"If you mean that gaki, no."

So it's settled. The jerk left me outside my house. What if no one was there? What if I caught pneumonia? DOSE HE NOT THINK OF THESE THINGS?

Turning to my brother, I eyed his attire.

Tracky bottoms, and a –very large might I add- jumper, now _there_ is something you don't see everyday. Raising and eyebrow at him, he shrugged before walking out the room.

Sighing, I walked over to my nightstand and opened the small draw. Digging in, I searched for a brush. Gripping onto the familiar shaped object I heaved it out, hearing the smashing of something beneath me.

Taking a quick step from the shattered glass I stared at the back of the photo frame.

"SAKURA, IS EVERYTHING OKAY UP THERE, HONEY?" My dad's voice echoed throughout the house, me taking time to regain my breath and shock.

"YEAH OTOU-SAN, JUST AN OLD PHOTO FRAME SMASHED, THAT'S ALL!"

Kneeling, I carefully picked up the dark mahogany woof surrounding; shaking it of all its glass, turning it around I stared wide-eyed at the picture.

Tears prickled my eyes as I saw two very familiar pairs of emerald coloured eyes staring back at me.

This photo… I remember it.

It was a photo of me, Okaa-san and Sayuri on a day out to the picnic. Touya had gone away for the weekend to his friend – Yukito's house and Otou-san was the one who actually took the photo. I smiled sadly at the lost memory.

'_Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" She smiled down at me, bending so she was at my eye contact level._

'_Yes Sakura, what is it?'_

'_Can me and Sayuri have a birthday cake for our birthday this year?' Her sweet melodic laugh filled the air as a cherry scented flavour whipped around the air. Her emerald eyes locked with mine as they sparkled brightly with kindness and love._

'_Don't you always, Sakura?'_

'_Yeah, but we though because we were turning seven this year that you thought we might be too old for things like that.'_

'_Your only too old to have a birthday cake when you cannot fit all the candles on.'_

'_Hai Okaa-san.'_

'_Okaa-san, did Saki ask you?' A young girl identical to me bounced over beside me. Our features; skin colouring and eye colourings were the same but our hair colour was different._

_Like Touya, Sayuri had a deep jet-black head of hair where as I have the autumn coloured brown as mine._

'_Of course Sayuri but…'_

_Only one of you can come with me and choose, the other will get to help decorate for the party with their father.' Sayuri blushed before digging her foot in the door and looking and Okaa-san and I pleadingly._

'_Okaa-san, Saki is much better than I am at decorating so could I-'_

'_Yay! I get to decorate! I get to decorate!'_

If only I had gone, then maybe Sayuri would be alive.

They never did find the bodies… they just disappeared. After about two years of searching, they were declared dead. Apparently their bodies were probably burned so there would be no evidence as to who committed the crime.

Leading to my job as a prosecution lawyer.

Smiling sadly, I placed the photo frame back into the bottom of the draw, placing it back to where it belonged.

The past.

Sighing I stood up, then rolled my eyes at the mess on the floor caused by the glass.

Great. Another thing to clean up, it'll have to wait for now.

Grabbing a light pink, lightweight polar neck jumper, I pulled it over my head. Quickly putting on a plain white skirt and pink slip on shoes, I pulled my hair in to a braid to the left hand side of my shoulder.

Grabbing my handbag, I stepped out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

Hmmm… Can I smell pancakes?

Pulling myself round the doorpost, I smiled brightly.

It sent butterflies to my stomach… just like old times.

"Ohouya!" Otou-san and Oni-chan turned and smiled returning the gesture.

I stared longingly at the pancakes however, that dad was currently cooking.

"Don't worry, there is enough to go around," my dad laughed whole-heartedly, me giggling along side him before shaking my head.

"Gomen Otou-san but I have some _unfinished_ business to attend to." One that involves a certain little wolf.

My dad waved his hand in dismissal.

"Then will you be able to make dinner tonight, judging by your outfit, you won't be looking into the case today."

"Nope, but as I said, I have a **very** important _job_ to do but I will definitely be able to make it."

Don't you just love your parents sometimes?

"Excellent."

"Well I'll be going now, Ja!"

"Oh and Sakura?"

"Hai otou-san!"

"Fancy apple crumble?"

"Hai, Ja ne!"

"Ja!"

Which reminds me, I have to repay that woman for knocking over her fruit and vegetable stand.

* * *

I pushed the doors open to the fancy hotel as the smell of disinfectant came to my nose. 

Man! Does this place get bigger each time I walk in?

Walking over to reception desk, I smiled warmly at the woman. Glancing at her nametag 'Rika,' my smile broadened.

"Yes Miss?"

"Rika-chan, it's me. No need to be so formal."

Her eyes widened. Ha! People seem to be doing that a lot lately… especially me. Maybe she would know how much it would cost to pay off a fruit and veg' stand.

"Sakura-san?"

"It's Sakura-chan, I have known you since we were in diapers after all."

She grinned at me. Rika Saskia. My old time friend, she is good at almost anything and everything. Particularly baking and playing the piano.

Talking about pianos reminds me of Eriol. Which reminds me of Tomoyo. I sighed realising just how much I was missing my two close friends. No matter how psychopathic they are.

"So what do ya' need?"

"Has Fujiwara-_san_ gone out yet?"

"Yes she left all in hurry this morning. Personally she looked pretty pissed."

"And Syaoran?"

"Since when were you two on first-name basis?" I blushed as she smirked at me.

Damn! She is catching on-

Wait? Did I just openly admit that I- that I _love…_ Syaoran?

Oh. My. God.

Kami-sama you _are_ back.

"Never mind but-"

"He hasn't left the suite since he came back last night."

"And what _time_ did he come back last night?"

"Whoa there girl… what is with all the questions? And actually, it would more appropriate to say this morning, too. He came back about half past twelve…"

Perfect.

So it was him who left me in the depths of night.

_Jerk._

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I have more pressing matters at hand. Like killing a certain person in the suite three floors above us," I pointed to the ceiling as she glanced above her then returning me with a nervous smile.

"W-well then Sakura-chan… I-er you um… better had? Go! Yes, I would not… like um to disturb your flow of… ahh-" I laughed at her.

My god, what did she _think_ I was going to do.

Well, to her anyways.

I am not even going to attempt to say I am not going to hurt Syaoran.

Because you know he _so_ deserves it.

And I don't care what anyone else thinks, so ha! I have my own mind and if torturing Syaoran Li to the break of death is what seem entertaining to me, then I shall do it. No one and nothing can stop me.

Not even you Kami-sama!

"Don't worry Rika-chan, you're not on the end of my wrath… however a certain Li Syaoran I know _may_ just experience a little-"

"I'm sure you will not do anything inappropriate Sakura-chan. I'd love to stay and chat but my manager is coming." Manager?

Where on earth- oh there he is.

I turned and stared at the woman approaching us. Gulping I looked back at Rika giving her a re-assuring smile before walking towards the lift.

'**Out of service.' **

Well isn't that just nice.

Kami-sama I truly do hate, no loathe- no wait, don't they mean the same thing?

HOE! I'M CONFUSED!

Glaring at the sign, I stomped towards the opposite direction where grey blocked rectangles greeted me.

Great! I guess I'm taking the stairs. Can this day get any better?

* * *

Okay… one more flight. Not… too far… to go. 

My GOD!

I never realised how tiring climbing 6 flights of stairs could be!

Why did they have to divide three floors by six flights of stairs?

Or is this just some other conspiracy by Kami-sama to show me how much he truly loves me?

Or is Kami-sama a girl?

Oh WHATEVER!

Like I give a damn what sex Kami-sama is!

I approached the hotel room door, glaring coldly at the doorknob.

Li Syaoran… prepare for the worst day of your entire life.

Swinging the door open I saw the glimpse of chestnut hair cringe.

"You're back…"

"You're damn right I am!" He turned to look at me before sighing.

"And you're back to your old self." He lowered his head, his bangs covering his bright amber eyes mumbling something but I however, managed to catch it.

"'What a shame?' you say? Well excuse me for not always being a damsel in distress. Personally, I do not think it suites me very much." At this he grinned cheekily at me, standing up.

It was only then did it finally click that he was only wearing a towel.

And he was wet.

Oh. My. GOD.

'_I am not even going to attempt to say I am not going to hurt Syaoran._

_Because you know, he so deserves it._

_And I don't care what anyone else thinks so ha! I have my own mind and if torturing Syaoran Li to the break of death is what seem entertaining to me then I shall do it. No one and nothing can stop me._

_Not even you Kami-sama!'_

I forgot one thing however.

_Cupid. _That stupid fucker.

I blinked.

And blinked again.

And again.

And again.

I gasped.

I blushed.

And I…

"_HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Screamed.

Hey! What would _you_ do if you were standing in front of the most wanted bachelor who is wet and only has a little – and I mean Fujiwara micro mini- towel on.

I say you pretty much would do the same.

I saw him cover his ears with his hands and shut his eyes tightly.

Okay so maybe I was a bit too loud.

But getting back to the matters at hand.

That jerk must pay.

"Jeez Saki I did not realise that I would get you all in a fluster." He smirked at me and I scowled.

He smirked some more and I… glared.

He smirked even more and I… rolled my eyes.

He smirked again and I… chucked a small bar of soap at him.

What? It was the only thing I could grab.

It's not my fault they do these little freebies.

And do you know what is even weirder it hit him.

I hit Syaoran Li.

Not once has_ anyone _hit Syaoran Li.

And I mean _anyone_.

And yet here he was, with a nice big- YAY MY REVENGE IS COMPLETE- red mark on his forehead.

"Hehe… sorry." He stared at me with a deathly look in his eyes.

Oh dear… Kami-sama, you didn't… GIVE ME ENOUGH TIME TO WRITE MY WILL!

"Sakura Kinomoto." Uh-oh.

"Hai?"

"Get you cute little ass here NOW!" I blushed before shaking away any thoughts.

"What if I don't _want_ to?"

"Well my little flower, you really do not have a choice and if you don't come here then I'll have to get you myself." He grinned at me evilly.

Now see let me elaborate here.

This is the same evil grin Touya gives me when he calls me a monster.

This is the same evil grin Eriol shares with me when he has something up his sleeve.

And an Oscar award goes to the person who created this evil grin… Tomoyo Daidouji. Need I say more?

So this how I have now currently ended up in this situation; twenty four going on twenty five and running like a room like a little kid being chased by their big brother.

Yeah, more like twenty-four going on four.

"Aww Saki! Please come back here I'm not going to do anything _bad _to you."

"But you are still going to do…_something_ to me."

"Exactly." So blunt isn't he?

Take note: never, ever think when you are trying to run from a perverted Li Syaoran.

Because you may just get tackled to the floor.

Oh! And did I mention… getting tickled to death?

"Sy...ao-RAN! Let… go of me… NOW! Pl-ea-SE!" I tried desperately to pry his hands off of me but to no avail did I succeed, nope the exact opposite actually.

"Hmm let me think…" He seemed deep in thought even though he still had me pinned down to the floor- we won't mention that there is like only a little towel dividing us from his…, ahem, _thing_.

"How about no?" I slapped his hand away from me stopping him from beginning a second round of his tickle attacks.

He swiftly used his left hand and dived in, me automatically going to slap it away but… his right hand caught it.

My other hand went to the rescue only for his left hand to catch it as well.

And before I knew it we were in the same position as we were on aeroplane. But this time no one was there to stop us.

Touya was at home.

Fujiwara was somewhere sulking.

Tomoyo and Eriol were back in Hong Kong – I of course, didn't know they caught the flight to Japan.

Where is room service when you truly need them?

Nowhere.

I tried to focus on anything but his eyes.

As long as I didn't look at his eyes- and his lips- I'll be fine.

Oh and add his abs and chest to that.

Actually I just won't stare at him at all.

This plan failed… miserably.

Damn him!

"Sakura?" I looked at him, the amber I once knew dissipated, replaced with dark golden whirlpools of fire.

Holy shit.

"H-hai."

"Do you love me?"

…

…

…

"W-wh-what sort of question- is-is that?"

"The sort you answer." He stared at me with such sincerity that I melted in his arms.

The answer passed my lips and even I did not know I said it until it echoed throughout the room.

"Yes."

Warm soft lips pressed against mine.

At first it was just a small sweet kiss.

But what was once innocent turned into a battle of frenzy and passion.

I could vaguely feel him pull me so we were standing up. Me leaning against his body, my hands tangled in his hair and his one arm wrapped around my waist the other along my upper back, his hand on the back of my neck, his thumb making circular movements.

I moaned lightly not noticing the door open and shut lightly.

I failed to hear the loading of the _gun,_ as did Syaoran. It was only when the voice pierced the air did we realise we had company.

We glanced at the woman, my eyes wide as identical emerald eyes to mine mirrored right back at me. I felt Syaoran let out a small gasp before tightening his hold on me.

No… it is impossible. She couldn't be… no way could it be-

"Long time no see, sis'."

I felt breathless as my knees lost all strength, Syaoran now being my only support.

"Sayuri…" She smirked at me, keeping the gun at a level hold, her finger resting firmly on the shoot button.

**

* * *

**

**IMPORTANT! READ NOTE BELOW IF YOU ARE A RELIGIOUS FOLLOWER OF THIS SOTRY. IMPORTANT TO READ OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE STORY FROM NOW ON!**

And that boys and girls is the end of season one.

Yes… Cupids Chokehold is split up into three seasons.

This will be the first part of my surprise because you see this cliffhanger… will be a cliffhanger for five more chapters.

Season one consists of 10 chapters that involve the main story.

Season two consists of 3 to 5 chapters of which involves all the extra bit like what Eriol and Tomoyo and co. are doing up to the events and how SxS meet and all then we roll onto season three. Again 3 to 5 chapters that will finish off the story, then I shall drop the second part of the surprise on you .

So the more reviews I get, the quicker I update. The quicker I update the quicker you can find out what happens with Sakura and Syaoran. And yes believe it or not I have a plan on a piece of paper telling me guidelines I have to follow . D

I will be back soon… in a week or so.

I made the chapter extra long for you all too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** She always thought she had bad Karma. Why? Because the man that she loathes the most will probably be the man she spends the rest of her life with. How? Because he was her partner for everything in school. Now? Her roommate and work partner. Law makes things always seem so much frustrating.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own CCS so you no sue!

**Beta:** Woven Bamboo Pattern (Love you to bits D)

* * *

Cupids Chokehold

_Entry 11: Nothing as it seems._

Season Two

_

* * *

_

_20 Years Ago, Tomoeda._

Nothing was short of ordinary.

That she was sure but even the youngest minds could comprehend that something was wrong. Even if they didn't know it.

This concept appealed very well in Kinomoto Sakura's eyes as she sat with her twin sister at the dinner table. She swung her legs happily beaming at anything that moved including their pet cat, Kero.

Yes, Sakura Kinomoto was very happy.

Nothing or no one could destroy this cheerful little girl for nothing seemed to ever make her miserable.

Nothing.

She was like the flower she was named after.

Small, simple, sweet and gentle, her personality contagiously bubbly.

Yes, Sakura Kinomoto was loved by all.

All but one.

And this one individual was someone who knew Sakura from the day she was born. This one person was the last person anyone would ever suspect to hate the young latter.

This one certain individual went by the name of Kinomoto Sayuri.

Even now at the tender age of 4, Sayuri knew of the consequences of being the twin sister of Kinomoto Sakura.

Unlike Sakura, Sayuri's hair resembled the dead of night… darkness… not the warmth of autumn.

Her hair was grown beneath her shoulders unlike Sakura who wore hers short.

Unlike Sakura, Sayuri's eyes though may appear identical weren't.

Unlike the deep emerald eyes that sparkled that her twin sister possessed Sayuri was unable to inherit her mother**'**s eyes.

Instead she was labelled with light green eyes –washed out- with quite noticeable flecks of brown present.

Unlike Sakura, Sayuri wasn't perfect.

Unlike Sakura, Sayuri knew what hate was.

Unlike Sakura, Sayuri was an ugly being.

Not physical but mentally.

Though the young girl only seemed to hold deep admiration for her twin much went on inside the infant's head.

Yes, indeed unlike Sakura, Sayuri knew what hate, envy and jealousy felt like.

Sayuri, unlike Sakura strived on these feelings. For although she was young – four in fact- she was not dense and as naïve as her younger twin sister.

Oh no.

She most certainly was not.

And the day would come where Sayuri would be recognised as the favourite twin.

Not Sakura.

Whilst years past, Sayuri's feelings of hate and jealousy continued to boil and rapidly grew as her younger twin gained more popularity.

But Sayuri did not strike.

Nor did she whine.

Or moan.

Or have a temper tantrum about it.

Instead, she sat and smiled like the good responsible older twin did.

She basked at the glory and applaud she **received** for being more responsible and how Sakura would not be able to _live_ without her.

Oh yes, Sayuri made sure that Sakura could not live without her.

But as even more years passed something else inside Sayuri started to change.

Sayuri was not like Sakura.

She knew of the tainted world and everything bad in it.

She knew of rape, abuse… you name it she knew it.

And Sayuri knew better than anyone her mind developed much quicker than the normal rate for a young girl.

Instead of feeling jealous of the attention people were paying to Sakura, Sayuri began to feel jealous of the attention Sakura was paying _**to**_ the people.

Over the months before her tenth birthday things began to get worse. After being diagnosed with a rare disease Sayuri grew up quicker more than ever.

Her disease, which **led** her to mature and enter puberty at quite a young age, as well as having the hormones of a mature teenager, scared her.

But there was no one to talk to.

Because no one could ever understand.

She began to look at her younger twin in an even different way than before.

A way in which people would refer to her as a sick little child.

It even made Sayuri, herself sick.

Because she was beginning to do two unthinkable things at once.

She was falling in love with a girl.

And she was falling in love with her own twin sister.

Not even someone who wasn't as closely blood related such as Touya but instead she fell in love with her reflection.

And then it finally drove Sayuri to insanity.

Feelings of envy and hate turned into lust and love and Sayuri still in her young mind could not deal with it.

Once again her existence had proved un-perfect, unworthy living for and that is when she burst.

Weak and damaged she fell before her mother like a worthless mutt, confessing every dirty thought and every sick feeling.

She vaguely could remember her mother telling her she understood. And that whereas she saw Sayuri as her daughter she saw Sakura as something more.

That was when the sick bonding of a mother and daughter falling in love with their closest blood relative.

Sayuri's twin sister, Nadeshiko's youngest daughter.

Sakura Kinomoto.

But once again Sakura was oblivious to any infatuation on her mother or older twins' part.

Everything carried on as normal.

Until the day before the twin's birthday struck.

The day where mother and daughter took their infatuations toofar.

And then the old Sakura Kinomoto was gone.

Her trust destroyed.

By the two people she trusted and cared about the most.

Luckily Fujitaka had come home earlier that day to find his youngest being 'played' with by his wife and other daughter.

He could remember the disgust he felt when he saw his wife and nine year old daughter doing things to Sakura that would constitute rape!

He was very fortunate that they did not manage to take anything valuable such as his dear daughter's first kiss or virginity but he **still** couldn't believe it.

Hate boiled as he stared at his youngest daughter's frightened fatigue, crumpled in a ball on the floor, cheeks flushed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

He had almost immediately called the police where Nadeshiko and Sayuri were been taken away.

For him to have to deal with the next problem at hand.

Sakura going into a state of shock.

It had gotten so bad that she went into an almost instant coma.

The doctor said that her brain shut down.

He also said that there was a high probability that Sakura would not remember any of the occurrences between the trio on that dreadful day.

Almost as if the memory was erased… like selective amnesia.

Fujitaka couldn't help but feel some relief but what about Sakura

What would he tell her?

He had cringed when she asked the fateful question once she awoken from her coma at the house.

_'Otou-san, when are okaa-san and Sayuri going to be back?'_

That was when the death of Nadeshiko and Sayuri had become a reality.

To his daughter anyway**s**.

Touya had agreed it best if Sakura thought that they were dead.

Things would be left peacefully and the memories of her mother and Sayuri would be left untainted in Sakura's mind.

However the exact opposite happened.

She shut herself out for the first few years.

Opening only to a few.

The cheerful Sakura was gone and Fujitaka felt sorrow in its deepest form at the bottom of his heart.

He only thanked the lord that Sakura remembered not of her encounter with the two deadly sinners that day.

Plus the fact that her grades didn't suffered.

Now imagine the mess that would have caused.

Sakura slowly matured and opened herself slowly to the world as a much stronger woman, sarcastic, witty and very beautiful.

Graduating and studying to be a lawyer was the best thing he could imagine for Sakura.

And as she naively thought her mother and twin sister were dead, Fujitaka could only wait anxiously for their release only a city away.

But he knew, some how, somewhere Sakura would be strong and fight them with everything she had.

Because Sakura was strong.

Sakura was smart.

Sakura was Sakura.

Yes, Sakura Kinomoto was very happy.

'_Now…' _Fujitaka thought _'What about this Li Syaoran? Could he possibly be my son in-law soon?'_

Fujitaka grinned as he could imagine his daughter's expression if he said that aloud to her.

Though as soon as it came, it vanished when he opened a certain letter revealing the release of Nadeshiko and Sayuri Kinomoto.

He frowned thoughtfully as his eyebrows furrowed.

He looked out the window to the new morning sky

'_I just hope…_

_That Sakura will be strong enough.'_

He glanced at the letter cursing lightly. His daughter had only left an hour ago returning tonight for dinner.

He could only pray for safety.

'_It's sooner than I hoped it would be.'_

**

* * *

A/N: **Ah yes. The first chapter of Season two. Blah depressing AND sick. 

Gah, yes my mind must be sick to think of these things but I thought it quite different from other stories and I have never seen this idea before so…

Four more chapters to go.

And since I have left a HUGE cliffy in Season one and after all you have to wait four more chapters, I'll tell you who each chapter is about.

Chapter 12: Fujiwara – heehee, she plays a very important part.

Chapter 13: Eriol, Tomoyo and the old couple – lol yes they know each other.

Chapter 14: Sakura and Syaoran meeting in high school – super kawaii Syaoran!

Chapter 15: Haruhi and Tamaki and their involvement with Sakura's sister and mother.

Also my next surprise will come in chapter 20- the epilogue of where I reveal what is next for cupids choke hold or should I say Syaoran… hmmmm.

Nah, I won't tell you yet

Also I will be updating Tainted love soon, promise -.-;

Thankyou to all my reviews... all of you, I love you to bits. Review, review!

p.s your patience has been a virtue for this chapter. I apoligise for any wait you had to encounter. My computer had a virus in which it shut down. Luckily my mum was able to afford a new one but I lost all my files and my pen won't work. Please bare with me, I promise my normal routine of updating will pick up soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** She always thought she had bad Karma. Why? Because the man that she loathes the most will probably be the man she spends the rest of her life with. How? Because he was her partner for everything in school. Now? Her room mate and work partner. Law makes things always seem so much frustrating.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own CCS so you no sue!

**Beta:** Woven Bamboo Pattern (Love you to bits :D)

* * *

Cupids Chokehold

_Entry 12: Loathing what you Admire._

_

* * *

_

'Sakura Kinomoto.'

A name which brought bitter thoughts to her mind.

It had always been a subject sensetive for discussion in the eye of Fujiwara Saskia.

One that people dared to even tred on.

What they didn't know though, was that even though Sakura Kinomoto was the core to hate for Saskia she was also the core of admiration for Saskia.

She had met Sakura just over three years ago along with a man named Li Syaoran.

At first she assumed they were a couple since she had seen them come and go together. They lived in the same apartment and not once had she ever heard of thier very famous arguments.

She assumed it was a couple thing.

Then one day, she over-heard one of their conversations.

_

* * *

_

_'Aww Saki... one of these days you are going to realise how much you love me.'_

_'Pigs my dear friend, will fly first.'_

_'I think I just saw one fly past the window.'_

_'Li?'_

_'Yes my cherry blossom?'_

_'Go away.'_

* * *

She practically felt the hatred for Syaoran eminate from Sakura's body and yet Syaoran seemed unfazed and just smiled, carrying on with his previous actions. 

Hugging her and yet she let him even though she had told him to go away.

That had been where Fujiwara had felt her first pang of jealousy and envy for Sakura.

Fujiwara herself had to seduce men for a good half hour before she could even get them doing that and none of them were hardly as handsome as Syaoran was.

What exactly was wrong with the girl?!

Retardnation.

Brain damage.

Okay maybe not because she was working with the best lawyers in the entrie firm.

Which was where her admiration for Sakura came from.

She admired her for her work.

And loathed her for her personal references.

Basically she hated her personal life and admired her work life.

Yes.

Twisted and weird.

How quaint.

For months, years... she watched the er... couple?

Or whatever they were called.

Then one morning she had seen Syaoran turn cold on Sakura. Sure he was cold to everyone else but never to her.

And surprisingly she was hurt.

The heated discussion between the two had more then definitely ended in tears for the emotionless Sakura finally broke.

Fujiwara felt quite sorry for her. Really she did. And that is when she was partnered with him.

Her first thought was joy and success then it went to guiltiness.

She watched Sakura from afar as she looked at the empty cubical with a look of loss in her eyes.

She had heard once that they had known each other since they were about thirteen.

Maybe it could be possible that Sakura didn't hate Syaoran.

But it was too late to feel remorse. Wasn't it?

Throughout the year in which she had stayed in Japan she had always been compared to her.

_Sakura_ this.

And _Sakura_ that.

_'You know Saskia, Sakura always done the evidence and I done the speaking, do you mind collecting the evidence only Sakura never trusted me.'_

He laughed so genuinely and smiled so softly about the silliest things when it was about her.

Sometimes Fujiwara found it sweet and caring and yet others she found it irritating and jealous defying.

Her.

Her.

_Her._

HER.

_HER!_

Sakura Kinomoto had everything she ever wanted. A loving family, a drop down goregous man and _yet_ she would push them away.

She would push them away as if they would always be there.

It wasn't _fair._ She, Fujiwara Saskia never, ever had a good child hood.

Her Father always lost jobs and they were always scrapping by, pushing her to a certain education and yet that bitch had everything handed to her on a plate.

So her twin and Mother died. So_ what_!

_'Poor Sakura, can never mention a proper family in front of the young sweetheart. Lord only knows how the poor girl would handle the painful memories.'_

Saskia felt bitterness grow within her that once when she heard an old couple talk about her.

In _Japan_.

When she _left to go_ and l_ive_ in _Hong Kong_. And she was _still _talked about.

Fujiwara soon learned the value of respect though when she made a terrible mistake.

A piece of evidence that was the only thing that held anything of them winning the case was false.

She could remember Syaoran screaming at her for how stupid she was for not doing background check-ups on the evidence.

_'Sakura would never do something like that.'_

And once again, she was compared to her.

For once though she realised that is all she would ever be compared to in Syaoran's eyes.

Because in Syaoran's eyes, she was perfect.

The time came to return, and Fujiwara closely watched Syaoran's movement.

His face showed nothing but blank, care-free looks. Yet his actions told a different story. His eyes darted round the firm reception every so often, agitated and jumpy.

She knew he was looking for her.

Yet she couldn't bring herself to face the truth and admit.

Never would she admit it.

Their feet carried them to the main office, the boss' room.

Fate would have it that it would be the brother of the oh-so-famous... Sakura Kinomoto.

He stared at Syaoran with such hatred, Fujiwara shivered in fear.

She could remember the ear-splitting silence.

Just... complete... silence.

Un-nerving silence.

A sharp voice, soft yet unwavering did seclude the silence back to its hiding place though.

The auburn tresses rushed passed her as she felt Syaoran take a step back in suprise. She looked at his hurt and confused face.

The voice was vaguely familiar. She had heard it somewhere before, but it sounded wrong.

It wasn't supposed to be warm.

Nor supposed to have any emotion laced within its depths.

She rigidly turned her head to the person, who eyes widened in horror.

She remembered thinking.

How?

How could this girl be...

Sakura Kinomoto.

Her voice was laced with horror and hurt, as she watched Kinomoto mumble soft assurances to the young latter.

At some point he must've reminded her about them for she had turned around, emerald eyes glistening with tears.

And before she knew it, the word no, _name_ slipped from_ her_ mouth before she could stop it.

'_Sakura?'_

Then... she fainted.

Sakura had woken up later that night at the hospital, Fujiwara's guilty concious finally put to rest.

A week passed before she finally receive the news of having to go on another trip to Japan with Syaoran... and Sakura.

Things seemed normal with them once again. Or with Syaoran. But there was something different with Sakura.

Maybe not to the eyes, but somewhere it was there.

The way she looked upon Syaoran with softer eyes.

Emerald eyes which held so much betrayal it would make a baby cry.

That's why she had to do it.

Put them in the predicament of no choice.

She had to push Sakura over the edge.

And it worked.

Or so she hoped.

Because now as she sat in this empty hotel suite where the fight of a few minutes ago had just occurred she couldn't help but feel the first remorse for Sakura.

The way those eyes looked at her when she mentioned her dead family.

The way she looked as if she was Satan himself.

She smiled bitterly to herself as she thought of the past.

How did she know of Sayuri and Nadeshieko?

Sakura, though not aware of it herself had forgotten a few things.

Sakura's father had come to school the day the mother and sister were prononouced dead and that they were told Sakura went into a state of shock and forgotten some things.

She could remember the way his brown eyes looked sorrowfully at her.

_'I'm sorry Saskia-chan, she's lost all her memories of you.'_

Sakura Kinomoto had forgotten about her, Fujiwara Saskia.

Fujiwara sighed as she made her way out of the hotel lobby into the piercing cold air.

_'She'd forgotten her best friend.'_

Fujiwara opened her blank eyes, blinking back the tears. Yes... the Sakura Kinomoto she'd met three years ago was not her best friend.

She had lost her best friend.

_'And that's the way it is going to stay.'_

**

* * *

A/n: **OMG. That chapter was the most difficult of all! Yes, confusing but once again I bet ya didn't think she'd turn out to be her best friend. One that she had forgotten. 

Well... only three more chapters to go and we'll find out how Syaoran and Sakura are doing in their sticky situation.

Thank you to all me reviewers, I love you and I am so sorry for the slow update. I went back to school and have been loaded with loads of homework.

Hence the weird language above, I'm doing Shakespeare for my English literature coursework.

I've already written the next chapter- half anyway... so till about a week, Loves you all!

Plus, my beta hasn't betaed it, unfortunately because the chapter has been so delayed I've had to put it up asap. So I am truly sorry there are any mistakes.

Please review? I am really, really, really, really SORRY!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** She always thought she had bad Karma. Why? Because the man that she loathes the most will probably be the man she spends the rest of her life with. How? Because he was her partner for everything in school. Now? Her room mate and work partner. Law makes things always seem so much frustrating.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own CCS so you no sue!

**Beta:** Woven Bamboo Pattern (Love you to bits :D)

* * *

Cupids Chokehold 

_Entry 13: Sakura's Sin._

**Season 3**

* * *

"Sayuri?" Syaoran's voice echoed throughout the empty room, as my eyes darted towards my smirking look-a-like.

"You... you're..." I felt my knees go as Syaoran's grip on me began to loosen, realising the situation at hand.

"Alive? Yes dear, what more do you expect?" my eyes widened as my head whipped over to the corner of the other room.

"OKAA-SAN!" she smiled softly as I slowly slid down Syaoran's legs, clutching them for dear life.

How could this be? They were supposed to be dead, gone from this world but yet here they were standing before me, more than alive, holding a gun to me?! What was going on... what about what otou-san had said? Had it been all lies? Had I been mocked and lived a life void of truth to please other people's beliefs?

If only one thing was sure, this was a damn mood killer, let me tell you.

"What's the matter little sister? you look frightened. Aren't you going to grace us with that lovely smile of yours?" I turned to gaze at Sayuri once more, her eyes empty like mine, cold and void of emotion, right down to that cold smirk which held only bad feeling in its midst.

"How... I... what, I don't understand..." My voice felt foreign to me, staring at my female blood for the first time in years.

Sayuri had grown, though she was less curvy than me, more stick-like. Her features were much sharper than mine, as her black locks, tied in high pony tail cascaded down her spine to reach her tale bone. Her skin all that much paler than mine represented snow, the dark bags beneath betraying many months of exhaustion.

My mother however, looked just as beautiful as when I had last saw her, perhaps a little thinner but still as graceful with that un-handed elegance which I could never inherit that Sayuri did.

They were always the ones full of grace as I was the sweet and 'innocent' child, the one who didn't notice anything strange. The one who 'forgot'.

The truth was I didn't forget, I chose to push that memory to the side. I had noted Sayuri's weird affection for me, my mother's also. But when they had finally turned against me in a moment of lust, my father had come to rescue me. The whole memory seemed just an inch away from a blur, but I do remember vaguely. After that I woke up to find that they had been in a car crash; though this did not seem to be the case at present.

They thought I forgot about the ordeal so they lied. Obviously for my own benefit, but why lie of being dead? Why not say that they had just left? Just so I was able to be prepared... but once again I had been underestimated. Assumed that I couldn't handle it... how could I forget anything?

I never wanted to accept the realities of the real world when I was younger. I shunned them out but after the incident with okaa-san, Sayuri, and I, how could I not believe that the world was out to get me? So I changed and chose to forget, even though I still both loved and held them very dearly to my heart. So I must've forgotten some things, as there were medical reports that there was physical evidence of amnesia but I remembered what was important.

And then I met him, Syaoran Li and my life took another turn, one which would change me back to that naïve little girl. I suppose that was why I always shunned him out; afraid of what effect he would have on me. I was partially right on the effect, but my barrier had fallen and I had not even noticed it.

But why? Why here with a gun? Ready to kill? Was it Syaoran they were after...or me? Unfinished business?

How did they know about my current location, if not even in Hong Kong? Did they know of the case and if so, was it connected to them? Set up perhaps.

My sister laughed bitterly, knowing what I held in my mind.

"Oh, dear, dear little sister, your face still tells a story. It is a wonder how you became a lawyer when each and every next move you make is so predictable. The cases you must take upon must have some pretty gullible lawyers or you are able to mask your emotion in the room of justice? If so, I must say cherry blossom, your onee-san is pretty impressed." she smirked as her gun rose to Syaoran.

"And who may I ask, is this lovely specimen?"

Specimen? Syaoran was not a specimen. He was human like everyone else. How could she say such a thing... this person, was she truly the same Sayuri I hold dear to my heart?

"Sayuri, stop fiddle faddling, it is getting on my nerves. Of course Sakura would be successful; she is my daughter and your sister. And the man, we have no business with him, so stop stalling and finish our dealings here."

Finish?

"Sayuri, kill that man, for not only being in the wrong place at the wrong time and for also touching our precious flower."

Kill?

NO SYAORAN!

She smirked lightly, aiming quickly for Syaoran's head. I blinked, trying to comprehend what was going on.

She pulled on the trigger.

_

* * *

'Class I would like you to meet our new transfer student from Hong Kong, Li Syaoran. Please introduce yourself.' The amber eyed boy kept a stone cold face before lightly scanning the room. Girls began to sigh as his frown deepened_

_I snorted and rolled my eyes. Great, another cocky __asshole who thinks he is the king of the world. Through the corner of my eye, I watched him smirk as he caught sight of me. This obviously made me even angrier._

_Just what is his problem?_

_'I'm Li Syaoran. And I'm not interested in any petty relationships. As Terada Sensei said__, I'm a transfer student from Hong Kong and hope not to stay too long.'_

_Great... just what I need.__ A cold hearted cocky jerk. What is a girl supposed to do?_

_-_

_'So __you're the infamous Sakura Kinomoto, huh?'_

_I glanced up from my book to see the new pompous jerk staring at me. Jeez, a month into being at this school, you'd think a person could take a hint that you don't talk to me unless I talk to you._

_I raised a brow delicately before looking down back at my book._

_'Cold eh? Just like they say. Well listen girly, I believe that is my lime light, so why don't you give up the charade, go make friends like a good little girl and leave the cold hearted, tough person to someone who is supposed to take on that role.'_

_Keep calm Sakura, he's just a jerk. A pompous, ugly, two-faced, evil, perverted, playboy jerk._

_'But then again... I suppose I'll have to have help making friends too. And here I was thinking you learned these sort__s of things in kindergarten.'_

_'Well, you're a fine one to talk Mr 'I'm not interested in petty relationships__.'_

_He seemed taken back for a second before letting that annoying smirk cross his expressionless face once again._

_'I'll definitely have fun with you__,' and with that, he walked away, leaving behind a very confused me, pondering on his words._

_-_

_'So, Saki, how did math go?'_

_'Go away pervert__,' I picked up my calculus books and walked away from the desk to the outer corridors on the main stream path to rest area._

_'Actually my name is Syaoran, say it with me... Shao-ran... easy ne? Let's try-'_

_'I don't give a damn what your name is Li, why don't you leave me alone, and annoy some other poor soul.'_

_'You, my little petal are not poor__,' my cheeks began to peak with heat. Stupid nicknames, hadn't he heard of the name Kinomoto?_

_'So Saki...'_

_Apparently not._

_'Listen, anyone who has to endure your torture is a poor soul and may I ask, when did I __give you permission to call me by my first name, let alone a nickname?'_

_Yes, yes, I sound horrified but let's be honest, this...thing, it is just nonsense._

_'Me, oh and Saki, Terada __Sensei sent me to tell you that you have tutoring lessons with me for the next few weeks in math.'_

_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

_-_

_'Finally, I graduate!' I beamed at Tomoyo, as she smiled softly at me._

_'Sakura-chan, I hadn't realised you were so happy to graduate__,' she looked at me, tilting her head to the side._

_I frowned._

_'Well I wasn't__, but since he came along, my life long dream has been to escape this nightmare,' I pouted and she giggled._

_'Aww, kawaii Sakura-chan!' I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly._

_'Don't you start, you sounding more and more like Li everyday.'_

_Arms wrapped __around my waist, and I growled in frustration, already knowing who it was._

_'Ouch, Sakura, Sakura, you don't know how much you hurt me when you say such dreadful things.' I pulled away from him, turning sharply on my he__el, careful not to trip on my gown._

_'Well, guess what, now that I'm going to university and your going back to study in Hong Kong__, I won't be seeing you any more! So ha, jerk, go away!'_

_He smiled and shook his head simply at me._

_'My dear Saki, that is what you think__,' for the seventh time in many occasions I had known him, my eyes became small slits in suspicion._

_'What do you mean?' He __simply grinned, turned around and walked away._

_'You'll never escape my grasp Sakura.' And just before he vanished from my sight, he turned around, flashed me a smirk and blended into the crowd._

_-_

_'Ah... I finally get to meet my new room mate today__!' I silently cheered, Eriol laughing softly, whilst Tomoyo grew stars in her eyes._

_'My, my Sakura, did you not say that this new room mate was a boy?' I spluttered on my cappuccino as we sat in a reserved area off Starbucks._

_'S-so-SO!?'_

_'Well, you are turning 23 Sakura, and you haven't even lost your first kiss, let alone virginity__,' she stated putting a finger to her fore mouth._

_'I wonder what yours and his children will look like_

_I bent down in my seat, trying to hide my blush._

_'Tomoyo...' I hissed. 'Stop being so over exaggerative_

_-_

_No, no, no, NO! Why, why, why Kami-sama. Why on earth him!? Why does he have to be my __roommate?_

_'Saki? Are you alright, you look really pale__,' his amber eyes stared at mine. They seemed so close I could see the honey gold flecks in them... so close... WAIT A DARN MINUTE!_

_HOW FUCKING CLOSE ARE WE!_

_Looking down I saw his chest, I gulped. My gaze followed back up to his face and in a deadly voice I whispered words, which I had revised very well with him._

_'Li, get the hell away from me.'_

_-_

_'Sakura?'_

_'What?'_

_'Do you love me?'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'It's a simple answer, yes or no.'_

_'Yes.'_

_I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!_

* * *

"SYAORAN, NO!" I lunged forward in time to see the horror flicker through Syaoran's eyes, the piercing pain shot throughout my back as I fell forward into his arms.

I heard Sayuri's pain stricken cry and okaa-san scream my name, but they were muffled by Syaoran's presence.

"Sa-Sak-Sakura?" I smiled kindly.

"You finally learned my name," I croaked to continue but his finger hushed me. The world began to darken as I arched my back in pain.

"Sakura!" He said with alarm as he held me closer.

"Hang on there," he turned towards my mother. "Hurry, ring the ambulance, bitch!" She looked stunned before nodding and running to the phone.

"You..." He looked back at me.

He shook his head in protest of me speaking but I carried on.

"You're my..." his hands were now on either side of my face.

"Don't you dare, baka! You're going to live, you are going to live!" I laughed bitterly.

"Goodbye... my sin," and then I was void.

I felt **nothing.**

I heard **nothing.**

I saw **nothing.**

I was **nothing.**

**

* * *

A/n: **Gasps, is it the end? Dun, dun, dun! Well, review, and I'll update faster so you'll know. ;D 

So as you can see, I kind of skipped 3 chapters. They will be explained. Points to chapter above, see...

the things in italics were memories. That would have been chapter 13 but I felt that if I done another three chapters that it would seem that I was just trying to prolong the story.

Plus!!! I was having problems writing this story; I had no passion for it anymore... writing about the past so I went straight to Season 3. I have been itching to do this chapter for ages now but haven't had time to do it. But now I have and I must say I'm quite please with the outcome but fear not... the story isn't finished quite. I mean we still have the old couple (lol) Tomoyo and Eriol, Nadeshiko, Fujitaka and Sayuri, Haruhi and Tamaki as well as Fujiwara saying goodbye.

Although I started off hating her character, I have grown quite fond of her, it will be sad to see her- thought I was going to tell you did ya? Well nope, I leave you in suspense. Sorry for the delay but the season has began and I hope you all begin to enjoy it again.

R&R will be much appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:** She always thought she had bad Karma. Why? Because the man that she loathes the most will probably be the man she spends the rest of her life with. How? Because he was her partner for everything in school. Now? Her room mate and work partner. Law makes things always seem so much frustrating.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own CCS so you no sue!

**Beta:** Woven Bamboo Pattern (Love you to bits :D)

* * *

Cupids Chokehold 

_Entry 14: Rules were placed to be broken. Sins were there to be done. That is life._

* * *

It's strange isn't it?

How one moment things seem to be at the tip of your fingers, and a moment later there light years away.

Life.

Life was harsh.

Maybe I'm being self-centered. Maybe I'm not. But sometimes I feel like I just want to go to sleep and never wake up. That would be nice. A place void of emotion and hurt. What a eutopia that would be. Something so pure and untainted, something oh so perfect...

The again... I would be selfish to dream of a world like that. To dream of world only for me. My family, my friends banished at the sidelines, and after all they had done for me... would it be fair.

I try to move but I cannot. I try to speak, I cannot. I try to feel... I cannot.

When I was younger, I had thought the world a simple place, black and white. Now I see it differently, for there will always be more grey than there will ever be black and white. That statement in a way scares me. To know that the world cannot be determined by right and wrong. That the world hasn't a set based rule system that all should follow. Because it's different. It's different for everyone.

Their circumstance, their situation, what ever basis you want to argue upon. There can never be a certain right or wrong. Or certain rules for everyone. Because then the world would be unfair.

I can remember in my innocent mind how my mother would always care for me. How my sister would look out for me. And then they betrayed me.

To shoot, to kill someone, to kill me. Why would they do that? How could they do that?

The question is though, am I dead. I feel, see or hear nothing but I can think. For if I think am I alive? Or dead? A living vegetable?

I suppose they would call this a coma.

And I'm probably on life support.

It's funny, how easy it seemed to be to make the decision that when one was in a coma, they might as well be dead. When I was a lawyer, that statement seemed a simple explanation.

It's never simple though.

It's never easy.

It'll never be easy.

People will mock you, destroy you and make you feel like trash whilst others will make you feel like a diamond. Those who treat you like angels harder to find than those who see you only as rubbish and below their standered. Why? We ask ourselves this all the time. Why it is always us? The answer...

Because that is life.

Rules were there to be broken.

Sins were there to be done.

The little black and white world we all force ourselves to believe we live in is not so black and white. But that of which is black and white is our only hope. And when we can, we grasp it and hold on to it as tight as we can until we're pried to let go.

I stared at the cars going passed the taxi. My face felt stone cold, ice even.

Yes, I suppose when I said coma, you imagined me in a bed in hospital. When they put it like that, it sounds quite comforting. But this coma, it's much more torturus.

Why, you ask?

I only remember vaguely my childhood. I suppose I'm lucky I can remember my sister and my mothers betrayal. For that is the only thing I can give certainty on knowing.

The rest is pool of white, and it makes my head hurt.

When I had awaken from my dreadful nightmare, I had been greeted by walls of white with three people surrounding me. I can always hear the sound of the heart machine, haunting the silent halls. The two seemed vague, and was introducted as my dad and brother, Touya. The other man they did not confirm however.

His eyes I remember the most. How they looked with content but agony at the same time, as if an on going battle was erupting from inside his mind. But when I asked who he was, his hand jerked back from mine, and attempted to laugh, asking me whether it was a joke, his amber eyes looking at me pleadingly.

I squinted my eyes trying to picture him but all was blank. When I had shaken my head indicating 'no' his eyes flashed with torture and he ran off, down those halls, his chestnut hair dissapearing in to the cold white.

I questioned dad and Touya but they looked at me appolegetically and told me it wasn't there place to say. Two years since then and now I was 27.

The taxi bounced slightly against the uneven road, as I was sharply reminded of exactly where I was. I rubbed the cold wet, that ran down my cheeks. Pulling my finger I sneered. I was crying. Again. Always when I thought of him, I would cry.

But I didn't know why.

I didn't want to.

But I did.

And I felt nothing when I did.

I was indeed void.

I looked at the building as the cab pulled of, the rain hitting the hard ground. I coughed, as my auburn hair clung to my frame, as I dashed inside.

Shivering, I ran up the stairs, locking my gaze with the piece of paper for a second before scanning the signs at the end of each flight. Reaching the fifth floor, I stopped for breath.

Checking the note one more time, I nodded, assertive that I was in the right area.

My sense of direction apparently was never good.

5a, 5c, and ah! 5e, this is the room. Looking down, I shivered again, the rain leaving its after effects. The piece of paper was attached to a key, with my name engraved on it. I had found it in a bag of mine when cleaning my room out the other week. When I questioned my dad, like he did in the hospital looked away from me sadly and carried on with what he originally been doing.

Voices faintly echoed within the room 5e, and I involuntarily gulped. Turning on my heel I walked down the hall, only to stop at the stairs and turn back. Before I barely got half way, I once again headed towards the stairs. This of course didn't turn out well, and as you all probably guessed, that's right! I turned around.

Placing my head on the door, I inhaled the air deeply, my chest rising and falling deeply. A low, gravely voice ripped through my senses, as I felt determination pump through my veins.

Great, an adrenaline rush!

The key slot in perfectly, as I slowly turned it hoping it wouldn't click in to place. As for the past two years had seemed karma was against me when I cringed and the door slot open.

Oh fuck.

I heard the silence drop on the room, almost feeling the blazing eyes upon me through the door. Pushing it open weakley, I let my hands drop to my side, as I stood rooted to the ground in fear.

A couple sat on the sofa, as their arms clung to eachother. The woman though had tears in her eyes, as they ran down her pale cheeks, the man had a similar shocked expression as the woman's etched on his face.

Suddenly my head began to hurt, as my chest enclosed itself on me and I found it hard to breath.

"Sakura?" The voice was hopeful but confused. I turned my head. Amber.

The guy from the hospital!

He knew my name!

He did know me!

Relief began to course through my veins. Suddenly tears sprung to my eyes, as they left hot trails down my cheeks. Involuntarily I began to laugh but for the first time I felt something. I was alive.

"You... you know me!" I probably sound like some deranged lunatic right about now, marching into someone's home and laughing whilst pointing at someone saying they know me. Crouching slightly, I grabbed onto my stomach finding it harder to breath, my head pounding even harsher than before. But still I laughed. I felt so alive. I felt loved. I just felt so relieved... and I didn't know why.

"You know me!" He looked at me hoplessly, the woman, sitting up, her eyes glistening with hope of some sort.

"Sakura, are you-"

"Who are you?!" He seemed startled at my sudden question but none of the less answered me.

"Li Syaoran."

"_Li Syaoran get off of me this instant before I shout 'rape'."_

"_No worries, I'll just say you like it rough." _

-

"_Li, are you alright?"_

_His eyes seem to flash with disappointment before looking back and forcing a grin on his face._

"_Now Sakura, why wouldn't I be?" He looked around the restaurant nervously before his eyes lay upon the cherry blossoms, a sincere look passed through his eyes._

"_Kawaii."_

_-_

"_Sakura?" I looked at him, the amber I once knew dissipated, replaced with dark golden whirlpools of fire._

_Holy shit._

"_H-hai."_

"_Do you love me?"_

"_W-wh-what sort of question- is-is that?"_

"_The sort you answer." He stared at me with such sincerity that I melted in his arms._

"_Yes."_

**

* * *

A/n:** Another chapter has been done. I had gotten half way through and christmas specialy for CC but its too late now and no one would want to read a belated christmas chapter. 

Besides, the end is near, only six chapters left people! Oh, my poor Sakura. No she hasn't got her memories back. You see, the bullet hit Sakura in the head and...

Nah, it'll al be explained soon :D All will make sense at the end,

Really and truly sorry for the delayed update.

And it is true what they say about life, ne?

Also to my beta... I am unable to contact you. The PM you left me didn't show me your email so I can't send you the documents. Could you possible email me your email... so I can... emal you ?

R&R would be loved. Thankyou to those who have reviewed previously. I love you all. And sorry for the long update.


	15. Authors Note

**Summary:** She always thought she had bad Karma. Why? Because the man that she loathes the most will probably be the man she spends the rest of her life with. How? Because he was her partner for everything in school. Now? Her roommate and work partner. Law makes things always seem so much frustrating.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own CCS so you no sue!

* * *

**Cupids Chokehold**

_Entry 14.5: I'm back..._

Yes this isn't exactly a chapter.

More like the BIGGEST apology of my life...

So yeah, I kind of understand I haven't update in a while. Well, a _long _while but I haven't been able to make it to my computer, plus which I've only just found the detail on passwords and such to log back on but I've had to start from scratch again. Re-reading this through I've actually found the fire to start continuing this story and the rest of my other ones. I have also released a new story but it's under a different pen-name, so i'll transfer it over to this account, since I've logged onto it... and delete my new account asap.

But no anyways... I am in the middle of writing chapter 15 up for CC... so hopefully within the next week or two there'll be an update??

I'm afraid though that the rating may change on this story, and hopefully the fans of it will continue to follow it. You see I was what... only turned 14? when I started this story, and now I'm almost 16... time flies eh?

Hopefully you will all forgive me for my lack of updates and continue to follow this story.

Here is something for you though...

**Preview:**

"Li Syaoran?"

"Yes."

"You seem strangely familiar,"

* * *

The rain poured harshly upon my skin as the sound of roaring engines from the planes echoed through my head. Why won't anybody release me?

"He's gone..."

Please, I beg of you release me...

"I remember like you asked..."

Release me from this hell...

"But now you're gone."

Release me from this curse of cupid...

"Come back, I beg of you."

Release me from this chokehold.

"COME BACK TO ME SYAORAN!"


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary:** She always thought she had bad Karma. Why? Because the man that she loathes the most will probably be the man she spends the rest of her life with. How? Because he was her partner for everything in school. Now? Her roommate and work partner. Law makes things always seem so much frustrating.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own CCS so you no sue!

* * *

**Cupids Chokehold**

_Entry 15: Insomnia_

The name echoed throughout the caverns of my head. The name erupted many feelings within me, it was hard to determine which was the most strongest. Friend, foe... acquaintance, stranger... someone?

"Li Syaoran."

"And the other male's name is Eriol... and the woman is Tomoyo. Your best friend, not that you would know." Although hope stained the faces when I had first walked in, they were now replaced only with hatred, sorrow or looked at me with empty expressions as if I were a stranger. The feeling made my heart wrench in agony, and the sound in Li's voice was so bitter, I didn't know whether to cry or have ago at him. As if anything was my fault. Or was it?

I bowed my head so that I could hide my face and my quivering lips. The tears quickly followed at an especially rapid pace. I prayed to kami-sama that they would stop before they spilled over my cheeks. But it was too late. He made it sound like it was my fault. My father explained to me that the first time I lost my memory I chose to, but this time? This time it wasn't. And I was getting blamed for it.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I whispered back in the same tone as he did. His eyes widened slightly, still unaware of my distressed form. It appeared as if he was about to say something but was beaten to it by the one named Tomoyo.

"It's supposed to mean that you left us! What, didn't we mean that much to you? Is that why you forgot about us _Kinomoto_? I guess we weren't as close as I thought." I took note that she had used my last name and before I knew it I snapped back, darkness slowly enveloped me at each breath and word I took.

"So I'm taking a wild guess and taking it that you're the only ones suffering correct!?" My voice was sharp and cold as I saw her and Li taken back. However the other male stayed quiet, his eyes seemingly in sorrow but still supporting me to go on. Li was the first to retaliate.

"Oh, so you figured out we were suffering. Well, well Kinomoto, I guess that coma did a good lot for your brain, seems you pick up on things _much quicker_." His words were traced with sarcasm and it only made me angrier. So many words had been left unsaid over the past two years, but now, now was my time to be finally heard. Even though I had no memory, I was quite aware that no one had ever really considered what I was feeling, and it was about time they did.

"Yes I did, but let me tell you now _Li_..." The name rolled off my tongue with a familiar venom, as if it belonged there somehow. "I'm suffering too. You know, you make off that you're the ones who are hurting the most, but guess what? At least you know _why _you're hurting. I on the other hand do not. I see things, feel things, smell things and for no apparent reason I'll drift into insomnia. I want to know my past. Every thing about it. I'm tired of being in this void, and all I want to do is see the light! No matter how _scared_ I am! And that Li Syaoran, is what I believe you and Daidouji-san do not understand." My voice had heightened greatly as my lungs split inside for air, my throat incredibly dry.

"You called my Daidouji." My eyes flickered from Li to the lavender head confused at her accusation. Had she not called me by my last name?

"So?" My voice was bitter cold, although I had not meant it to sound as harsh as it came out. Li took his turn to answer the quesiton.

"I only introduced Tomoyo, as 'Tomoyo'. I didn't inform you of her last name. Only mine." I squinted my eyes at him, before gazing back at Daidouji, trying to recall if he had only introduced her with her first name.

It took a short moment before I realised that he was actually right. Shockingly. I racked my brains for a quick retort but found nothing.

"It seems that Miss Sakura might be more aware of her memory when she isn't searching for it. What's my name then Miss Sakura."

"Hiirawzagi Eriol." The name ran smoothly out of my mouth and into the room before I had time to think. Of course it registered then and there, that names were easily remembered, such as places I had been to before were. I didn't know whether I would be able to explain it to them, without them misunderstanding me, especially at their very hostile moment.

"I wouldn't get yourself to much in a break through Eriol-san." I began slowly using Eriol's first name, adding a respectful sufix to it. I saw him smile slightly, but it quickly faded as he noted the two other occupants didn't seemed to pleased with the progress. I continuted anyway, tired of bottling it all up.

"You see... it's strange."

"How so Sakura-san." He pressed gently, his midnight blue eyes soft in a mysterious gaze. Maybe this was the one who had stolen my eyes previously. My face lit up to this thought, before angry flashes of amber passed through my head. I flinched before staring quickly at Li.

Li seemed quite shocked at my sudden interest in him, and stood rigid with a confused look etched on his face.

"Sakura-san?" Eriol pressed again, and I turned my attention back to him.

"Names of places, where to go and things like that. It's like I'm cycic. I knew what something was, but I would have no recollection of it. Plus... feelings, sounds, noises, places, you know, your normal human senses, it would just set me off. Sometimes feelings of happiness, and others of sorrow. But..."

"But?" This time I was shocked to see that Daidouji seemed to take keen interest despite her previous rants.

"It's like something, no, _someone _is missing. Like they were apart of me, and now I feel so empty. It's the reason why I moved to Tokyo. I was anticipating moving to Hong Kong to live with my brother but that was no good, and Tomoeda was even worse. Where ever I turned in either town or city, the stench of this void that is inside me would just erupt. I couldn't bare it. So I moved to Tokyo, where everything seemed so new to me, it was refreshing. And that's how I've been spending these past two years of my life. I was on a visit down to Tomoeda to see my father, and rummaging through my stuff I found these."

I held up the keys to indicate what I was talking about.

"So... I came back to Hong Kong, I even had to beat where I lived out of my dad. He seemed very, I don't know, _reluctant_ to let me come here, but I guess I can understand why." I made a silent indication to them subtly so nothing else could be said. However, a huge weight felt like it was suddenly being lifted off of my shoulders. Even though I wasn't any closer to remembering anything, I felt as if I were somewhere I belonged, and for the first time in the time I had woken up I smiled. Even though the only things I could remember were that of my traumatic times with my mum and sister, I was not scared, and that is why I could smile. Finally.

"Sakura?" The women chocked out, her eyes streaming with tears, a smile which was hard to distinguish on her face.

"Daidouji-"

"Don't." She held her hand up, then covered her face, stepping forward with an unsteady walk. Grasping my shoulders, she looked up at me with glistening eyes.

"Even though you can't remember, even though you don't know me yet, you're still her aren't you. It's still the same Sakura in that head." Her hand rested softly on my cheek.

"My cousin." She whispered. I bit my lip, happiness and sorrow feeling my heart at once. Happiness because I knew that things could only get better from now on, but sorrow because as much as I know I will give this woman what she wanted, it may not be soon enough to stop her suffering.

"Tomoyo-chan." I sobbed lunging forward in a bone crushing hug. I didn't care if I didn't remember, but now I had a reason to. And boy, I will remember. And soon.

* * *

Days had passed since that fateful _meeting_, although it should've been referred to as a reunion, but hey! Who said I had to follow the rules. I smirked to myself as I watched Eriol and Tomoyo discuss some matter about law. I tilted my head in curisiosity. It seemed to intrigue me a lot, and once Tomoyo and Eriol brought me to their work place I understood why. Turns out I worked here, under my dear oni-chan none of the less. Obviously I had a go at him, and shall I tell you something. He smiled. He _smiled._ Do you want to know what he said to me aswell?

_'My little monster has returned to me.'_

The smile was nice I suppose, the comment I weren't to pleased with. Satisfactory was gained on my part though when I landed a punch his way. Good one too. One to be pleased with definitely.

So here I was now, learning about law. I was picking it up very quickly. Luckily it seemed the part of my brain which held my intelligence didn't seem to suffer the same amnesia the rest of my memory was harbouring to. But I was... fighting against it. I could sense it, the real me... both young Sakura, and mature Sakura was returning to me. Once the two were rejoined for the first time since ever, I would hope to be a better woman. A kinder woman, but not someone who could be taken advantage of. A woman who could remember everything without the fear I held from my childhood.

If you really want to know, I actually did remember my family, there were blanks of course, due to friends and other people joining in on certain occasions. But you would never guess who I remembered. Fujiwara Chiaki.

Shockingly she was my best friend in my childhood, but my enemy in the more maturer side of me. I confronted her, and she seemed very compliant to answer my quesitons. Gladly to say, she accepted me as a new found friend. I offered more of my friendship but she turned me down. She told me they she was not the same as the young Fujiwara I knew, and although she would welcome a good space between us, close friendship was better left alone. I happily agreed.

Still, there was something missing. Something I couldn't place mt finger on, and I had the horrible suspiscioun it had something to do with Li. The prat. Even though we're living in the same complex, the same god damn room! Okay, Eriol and Tomoyo live with us so don't get any funny ideas but he chooses to ignore my existence and anything that allows him to realise that you know... I'm actually alive. Duh!

It's not like I'm bothered... I'm just, bothered.

* * *

The rain poured harshly upon my skin as the sound of roaring engines from the planes echoed through my head. Why won't anybody release me?

"He's gone..."

Please, I beg of you release me...

"I remember..."

Release me from this hell...

"But now you're gone."

Release me from this curse of cupid...

"Come back, I beg of you."

Release me from this chokehold.

"COME BACK TO ME SYAORAN!"

* * *

"SYAORAN, COME BACK!" I screached bolting up in bed. A dream? I scouted my surroundings before falling back against my pillow. Just a dream. I smiled slightly.

_'I'm moving to America.' Li stated as he walked in the apartment that day, his hair dripping wet. I eyed him carefully, ignoring the unwelcoming chruning in my stomach. Eriol was the first to react._

_'What! Syaoran you cannot be serious man!' Tomoyo nodded her head quickly in agreement, and from the corner of my eye, I saw her turn her head towards me looking for support. Unsure of what to do I simply buried myself more into the book I was reading than necessary. Carefully, not to be noticed, I payed attention to the conversation._

_'I'm very serious.' Retreating from the already lost argument, Eriol fell backwards on the sofa, releasing a large sigh._

_'Okay.. so when are you supposedly leaving?'_

_'Tonight. Kinomoto-san has an important case he wants me to deal with over there, so I offered. Sought it the perfect oppurtunity to get some experience to show them over there before I get a visa to move there.' Eriol raised his eyebrow._

_'How long have you been planning this Syaoran.'_

_'A couple of weeks maybe?' Tomoyo looked panicked, Eriol returning the stare, and I couldn't help feel I was missing something. Putting down the book, I felt myself it was time to intervene. _

_'Li... I've only, erm, re-met you in the past couple of weeks, and I hope you don't mind me saying, but my brother doesn't seem all that fond of you, so why would he give you this once in a life time chance?' I was curious, but something inside of me wanted to challenge him, because something seemed a miss, and I couldn't help but feel it was something to do with me and him. Squinting, I watched him smirk slowly, his eyes glinting as if remembering something very amusing._

_'Why, he's protecting his little sister of course.' My eyes widened before a sharp pain of burning recoiled in my head. I made no movement as he walked towards his room, Eriol and Tomoyo hot on his trail. I instead, sat rooted to the chair._

"_**B-S Syndrome?"**_

"_**Yes, also know as Bull Shit Syndrome." His actions were too quick because the last thing I remember was him pinning me to the wall.**_

"_**So my feelings are bull are they?" He whispered in my ear, as he pushed his weight onto me, my body crushed beneath his.**_

_**He kissed my jaw line, then my chin…**_

_**Slowly he advanced towards my lips, I felt my knees buckle beneath me, but Syaoran's weight kept me on my feet. My breath hitched in the back of my throat.**_

_**.**_

_**His lips barely touched mine before we heard footsteps stop in our cabin. We both froze, the tension becoming suddenly very thick. Leaning over slightly, I looked over Syaoran's shoulder to be greeted by burning chocolate eyes.**_

"_**OY! Gaki, what the fuck do you think you're doing to my sister."**_

_**Touya.**_

_*** * ***_

_**I bent my head down, shame consuming the previous feeling of anger.**_

"_**It's okay to feel hurt Sakura."**_

"_**They're dead. Has she no respect for the dead?" I whispered, tears forming in my eyes as I tried furiously to blink them back.**_

_**Here I was on the floor, feeling as filthy as the dirt beneath me.**_

"_**It's okay to cry too Sakura." He lifted my chin so I could see that he was kneeling in front of me.**_

_**Amber orbs stared at me for what seemed to be eternity before I finally felt it snap. Almost twenty years of strength snapping in mere seconds.**_

_**And for the first time since they had left me, I cried.**_

_**I screamed, I yelled and I… cried.**_

_**I felt Syaoran embrace me tightly, my head buried in his chest.**_

"_**Shhh everything is fine."**_

* * *

My smiled was pulled instantly from my face as I dashed out of my room and into Li's. Empty. Gone of any personal items. Just sweet nothing. The tears began.

He was actually gone.

My lips began to quiver with uncertainty as I held back the sob at the back of my throat.

I watched him in the areoplane. But I remembered everything. Shock made me forget, and god damn it shock made me remember. Eriol, Tomoyo, everyone. But most importantly him. But I was too late. This time it wasn't me who walked away, it was him.

The tears fell softly to the floor, as my eyes blazed with determination.

And if I don't care two shits what kami-sama has planned for me anymore, or cupid, or even Syaoran for that matter! I was going to drag his arse back to Hong Kong whether he liked it or not.

Now, anybody have the phone number for that airport that takes me to America, and what part of America was it again.

Curse you kami-sama!

**

* * *

**

A/n:

Okay, confusing right? Yeah, I kind of thought that but this story needed moving on. So basically Sakura remembers, but this chapter is over a period of weeks, and she hasn't remember for two years, so please bare this in mind.

As for her mother and sister, well yeah, they just kind of got put back in prison, for life, for attempted murder. There characters weren't too nice to write, and cupids chokehold is about overcoming stuff like this.

So... what will Sakura do next? Especially when she doesn't even know where Syaoran is lol.

Just for reference though...

"Speech"

_'Flashbacks' _

_**'Flashbacks in flashbacks'**_

Can I ask, if you want this story to continue, please please please review. I need some support. I love writing but I just don't have the time for it, so to know people appreciate it would be lovely. Not saying I won't update, because I'm determined to finish my stories. Just please review. With a cherry on top?


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary:** She always thought she had bad Karma. Why? Because the man that she loathes the most will probably be the man she spends the rest of her life with. How? Because he was her partner for everything in school. Now? Her roommate and work partner. Law makes things always seem so much frustrating.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own CCS so you no sue!

**Before we begin with the story, I would just like to say a huge thanks to all the reviews I had for this chapter. I hadn't expected many people to take much interest since it hadn't been updated since forever, but now, now I shall finish this story, hopefully in time for christmas too.**

**UnbreakableTrio; **Lol, I never thought myself the kami-sama of this story, although it does seem like a nice aspect, but never fear, this isn't a tragic story, it's just their backgrounds may seem tragic. I think the whole point of this story is to prove that running away from your problems doesn't mean anything will get solved. It's also nice to see someone who has read Cupid's Chokehold since it was first released, and hmm, yes, I think next chapter it will be going up to rating M so, everyone's fingers crossed (and toes!)

**MiddiVampira; **Heh, yeah I noticed once I had actually posted the chapter that there were a few mistakes which I could curse myself for. Cycic was the main once, especially since if you look in chapter one or two of Cupid's Chokehold you actually see me spelling it right, but I'll probably edit it, once the story is complete or when I have spare time. And lol, don't worry I won't stop writing, I promised myself this when I posted the first chapter. And for your question... she was shot in the head, missing vital parts of the brain but the section that controls your memory was traumatised.

**Thank you as well to the rest of you who reviewed, I love you to bits. **

**Cupids Chokehold**

_Entry 16: Somebody to love_

You know it's really quite amazing. Really, really, _really_ amazing. Because here I am, three months after Syaoran left for America, and only now am I actually on the flight to where he is.

_Three_ months ladies and gentlemen.

Three, long, hard, pissing months to get the information off Touya on where he was. For crying out loud, he could already have cleared the case by now! And with the speed that Syaoran goes, this is probably a fact. And I bet you that bastard of a brother of mine knew quite well too.

I was so annoyed in fact that when the er,_ older_ gentleman told me to shut the hell because I was tapping my fingers too loud, I told him to shove it up his arse when the sun didn't shine and stomped my way elegantly to the extravagant thing on this plane they call a toilet. Which basically allowed you to turn around on the spot and that was about it.

So here I was, sat on a toilet seat, where people on this flight could have possibly had sex, and for what? Syaoran? That jerk, wait till I see him!

Looking down at my watch, I paled in absolute fear. There was still five hours to go.

* * *

If time could pass any slower, I would shoot myself. How long left? Four hours and fifty five minutes! Okay, so maybe I'm a bit impatient but to be fair, I think I've been patient enough. And I mean, it isn't like I've had an uneventful five minutes. I got kicked out the toilet since I wasn't allowing other people to use the public facilities placed on this plane. Pfft, there's nothing _public_ about what people use these toilets for. Hell, they didn't even_ use_ the toilet. Just the space. So, let's just say there would be more than one other person in there. Catch my drift?

So now I'm back in my seat, with a glaring man sat beside me. Stuffy old bastard.

"Would you like anything from the trolley sir, madam." Uh no. Smiling forcefully to the overdone air hostess I answered.

"No thank you." The man beside me mumbled some more non-shited bull, and she was off down the aisle to annoy some poor male with uncontrollable hormones. Syaoran came to mind especially at this thought. Smirking, I turned my head to look out the window into the empty nothing of night.

Yes, giggling to myself I thought.

Definitely over dosed with too many hormones.

With that last thought, I drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

"_Could passengers of flight 201 for Los Angeles please ensure that their seatbelts are fastened securely, as we will be landing shortly. Thank you for choosing Air New Zealand. We hope you enjoyed your flight." _Grumbling, I ignored the very disturbing voice for a second. Wait-

Enjoy_ed _you flight?

We're landing?

My eyes shot open, as I saw the flight deck light on, and very bright, especially to my sleep eyes. Looking out the window, I scanned before seeing bright lights. Bright lights of a city.

Oh my God we're landing.

I found it hard to suppress the smile from my face as this factor finally registered in my head.

We're landing!

Fastening my seat belt tightly, I turned to the elderly man who had pestered me throughout the flight (whilst I was awake anyway) to see him staring rather moody at the seat in front of him. As if one que he realised I was staring at him, and twitched his head to face me.

"What?" He asked, and I felt my smile broaden even more, and enveloped me in my arms.

"We're landing!" I announced happily. Hey, I never really did like flying.

"Well lass, that is the general idea of flying. You take off, you fly, then you land." Pulling away from him and shrugged.

"Oh well." I replied, and he gave a slight smile.

"Don't worry lass." I looked at him confused, tilting my head to the side in confusion. It was the first time I noticed the heavily accent. Irish, or Scottish? I couldn't put my finger on it. He took this as a sign to elaborate.

"That fella of yours... Syaoran or something? You'll get him back. You may be annoying, but lass you have spunk and looks, and a lass like you doesn't come along everyday." Blushing, I smiled sheepishly. How did he know? "You sleep talk lass."

"Thanks." I muttered before turning my attention back to the goings on outside the aeroplane. We approached the ground at a fast rate, and whilst we were a couple hundred feet from the ground it almost looked like we were above water, the navy blue sky playing tricks with my eyes. Before I knew it I realised it was actually the flight runway and in fact, we weren't a hundred feet above the ground. The plane come in contact with the ground with a large bump, and it began to slow down at a rapid pace. My head fell backwards, as did everyone else, and the cabin rocked with no care for the passengers inside. The plane stopped, and everyone erupted into around of applause to the captain.

I would have clapped along side people but I was too busy holding my breath trying to clear my ears. In my haste of happiness, I carelessly forgot the habit my ears had of popping, and forgot to pop a sweet to suck on. Shame, ah well, no time.

Fidgeting until the captain gave us the all clear, I dived to the cabin above me, grabbing my luggage and pushing gently pass the passengers. I know most people may have thought me greedy, but my heart couldn't wait. Although there was the possibility that today it could be broken, I knew I had no choice. At least I would have some reassurance.

* * *

The cold air hit my skin like bullets, as I tightened my scarf. Since when did Syaoran like the cold. In fact, I thought he _hated_ the cold?! That's why he lives in Hong Kong, in the lovely, lovely warm climate, and not here in bloody New York! What's wrong with that man. Did he hit his head at any point in time without realising it? Because, seriously, if I were him, I would be considering a check up at the local doctors. Seriously.

But I guess you're probably wondering why I am here in New York, and not Los Angeles? Well, it's the same reason as to why I was on an Air New Zealand plane. You see, back in Hong Kong, I kind of got on the wrong plane. Don't even ask me how! I mean, who checks there ticket to see where they're going. Clearly not me. Of course when I arrived in New Zealand I realised there may have been a slight problem. And so I had to get a plane from Auckland to L.A and then and plane from there to New York.

And here I am now. In the freezing cold. Oh, what a wonderful life I have. Now, where did I put that map?

* * *

You know, I've had enough. Enough I say. Stuff Syaoran! Stuff it all! I'm going back to Hong Kong, or Tokyo, you know where the climate might actually reach above -1 degrees. So may be I'm being fussy, may I'm not, but do you know what? I wish Kami-sama would actually turn the sun's temperature up!

Sneezing, I brought my hands to my mouth, as I stood outside a very prestigious company. Li. Corp. Huh! The old rascal, he went to work for his darling family after all. When Touya told me that said twat had actually gone to be a lawyer to support a case for his parents I almost laughed in his face.

_'Family you say? Hell, Syaoran has never gotten along with his family. Support their case, pfft oni-chan, you're having me on.'_

_'YOUR ON FIRST NAME BASIS WITH THERE GAKI!'_

He definitely wasn't having me on, and why does he always have to go on to the subject of first names? It wasn't like I was going to give Syaoran the satisfaction of addressing him by his first name in front of him.

He was my childhood friend did you know. Yeah, the lovely fellow – please note my sarcasm- knew me from back then in the days of okaa-san and Sayuri. He knew it all. And the bastard never told me. Bastard.

Walking in through the doors, I glanced round the marble walls, the cold glass doors shining down on me. Shivering I felt a sense of a 'friendly work environment' go down a one way street to abandoned-vill. Trust me, any more modern and it would give the feeling of looking so cold, their workers would become ice cubes. And those are the ones with central heating in their offices.

Approaching the front desk, I felt butterflies dance in my stomach. Thoughts plagued my mind.

Would he be happy to see me?

Would he not?

Is he mad at me?

Does he care about me?

Does he have a girlfriend?

Hell, does he have a fiancée?

Or is he playboy? Oh my kami-sama, Syaoran's a playboy isn't he? Don't lie to me Kami-sama, I know my luck. I know my luck!

Smiling bitterly, I raised a delicate eye brow at the blonde bimbo who sat in front of me.

Oh, now I see. This is the reason Li Syaoran has graced his family with his presence. Bimbo brains, and fake tits galore! Joy!

"Um... I was wondering if there was any way I could get a hold of Syaoran Li please? I'm from Hong Kong, the company he worked for in fact. My brother sent me here to discuss an important matter with him." I enquired in my heavily accented Japanese. Good thing I listened in those English lessons.

And What? I lied. Do you really think that this air head will think of letting me near him if I'm not here on business?

Looking me up and down she nodded with approval that my reason was legitimate – haha, fool.- and handed me a piece of paper indicating where he was. Smiling once more, I walked away and towards my doom.

* * *

My hands shook, looking at the information in my hand. He was here, on the 5th floor, and I was stood outside his door. Strange how I can't seem to open the door. Or move for a matter of fact. Scratch that, I can't even_ breath_.

Okay Sakura, you are definitely over reacting here. It's Syaoran. It's only little Li Syaoran.

Stuff that. It's enough of a reason to crap myself, and go on running back home to Hong Kong. I mean look at the mess me, and my stupid memory has cause. Alot of pain and annoyance I can assure you.

But still time passed with me frozen to the floor. I suppose I really should just try knocking on his door, especially since I've been stood outside here for half an hour.

Taking in a shaky breath, I raised my hand to the door. What would I say? What would I do? I knew what would happen before I even connected my hand with the black door. I would go to tell him the truth, and insults would run out of my mouth instead.

Gulping in a large amount of air, my hand neared the door...

Only for it to open by it self.

KAMI-SAMA, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Why?

The man stood above me, his amber eyes glistening down in general confusion. Squinting his eyes he leant forward only to lean back.

"Sakura?" The name slipped off his tongue before he realised, his eyes widening at his mistake.

"Er, I mean Kinomoto. _Have you cut your hair?_" He added hastily after correcting himself. Reaching unconsciously for it, he blinked, running his fingers through the now shoulder length auburn locks.

"You used to have such pretty hair." He muttered to himself but I heard anyway.

"Why, don't you like it?" My voice was broken, due to the shock I was in. I couldn't move, couldn't breath, I was lucky enough to even force those five words out of my mouth.

Blinking in surprise, he retreated his hand to his side.

"I never said that." I bit my tongue, gritted my teeth, and held my body in place for a long as I could. I honestly did, but for him to be so close, in touching distance, it couldn't be helped. Lunging forward, I fell against his chest, as I felt him stiffen slightly before relaxing again. No insults came to my mind, no anger, no venom.

Just pure relief. He was here, in my arms. Once again. Tears sprang to my eyes, as I broke down in his solid arms.

"Why?" I whispered. He stood unresponsive.

"Why does it hurt?"

"Why does what hurt?" He took a hesitant pause. I didn't answer his question

"Why does it hurt?" His loose grip on me tightened as he tilted my head to face him.

Looking up from our now crouching position, I felt his face near and I waited in anticipation. His lips touched mine in a lingering kiss and...

My phone rang.

Kami-sama, cupid, you are in SO much trouble.

Flipping it open with aggravation, I could see Syaoran glare at it from the corner of my eye.

"Hello."

"S-Sakura?" Tomoyo's broken sob reached my ear as I sat up in shock, and Syaoran looked at me with concern.

"Tomoyo, is that you? What's wrong?" I asked frantically, falling from cloud nine back to reality, now feeling very useless being half way across the world.

"Sakura... it's Eriol. Sakura, the engagement's off. We broke up."

What?

**

* * *

A/n: **I'm sorry. I couldn't bear Sakura and Syaoran apart any longer, and the story is moving up to M next chapter so be ready.

So, people requested more Eriol and Tomoyo so here it is. Please don't fear, it will also help with the development of Sakura and Syaoran's more romantic and caring relationship. And maturity. But I can see the end in sight now, I think the real BIG BIG drama is over and done with. Just good reading from here. So, do we want to know what happens next. You know the score.

Also, I've released a new story, and two more are on the way :) One is the sister of Cupids Chokehold... care to know what that means, well your going to have to wait an find out. Be on the look out for this story on the M rated side though now, because it's moving up!

Thank you for your reviews, but I have one more request now, Review, review!

Pretty Please with a cherry on top.


End file.
